A Warm Welcome
by Rove-29
Summary: The fellowship need to pass through a village. But what happens when things aren't as they seem, and two in the group have been there before.
1. Tricks And Comprise

**This is a new story that I hope to be much longer. There will be violence so if you aren't comfortable with that I would recommend avoiding this.**

* * *

_Rain pattered on the ground._

_It mixes with the fluid that was already there, spreading the red dye over the pavement. Two people were tied against some posts, the rain barely bothering their already soaked skin._

_The crowds had diminished and their eyes were allowed to finally close. Their hands, being tied so close together, gripped eachother's for support._

_Rain pattered on the ground._

_**A-WARM-WELCOME**_

"Master Frodo! Come over here! Dinner's ready!"

Sighing, Frodo turned around. He allowed his hand to drop from his collar where it had ventured unbidden. Slowly he moved towards his the fire where Sam had called him from. Everyone else was already there.

Gimli and Legolas were exchanging insults, to which no one was surprised. They had even tried to rope in the two humans, Legolas wanting Aragorn to confirm something, and when he did, Gimli complained about him being bias. Then Boromir got called in. Gandalf was watching, an expression of content on his face.

The rest of the hobbits, they were swapping stories of their past pranks, trying to convince each other that they did the most, the best and the funniest pranks.

In all honesty, it was Merry and Pippin doing that, Sam was waiting for Frodo, steaming bowls in his hands ready to give out. Joining them, Frodo sat down and Sam handed everyone a bowl.

The meal was excellent. Not quite what he was used to in the Shire but excellent nevertheless. Though that may be because it was the first hot meal in three long days.

"Mister Gandalf,"

Sam's voice cut through everyone's conversations and he turned slightly pink from the attention on him.

"Um…"

Gandalf looked upon the hobbit with absolute calm and Sam relaxed somewhat.

"Well you see, we are running out of supplies quite now and the animals that are caught aren't really sufficient if you pardon me. So, I was wondering if there was anywhere nearby to stock up if you get my meaning. I don't mean to cause trouble if it's not possible, for I know this is supposed to stay on the low. I just…"

Sam trailed off, his head tilted down in embarrassment.

What he said was true. In the winter months all they had to go on were the animals Legolas or Aragorn had come across as foraging was near impossible, and even then they were becoming scarce. Frodo wondered how Gandalf would react.

Everyone knew their mission was important and no one wanted to jeopardize it in any way, but to do that they needed to survive.

Surprisingly Gandalf smiled.

"I knew supplies were short, fortunately, the path we need to take brings us through a nearby village where we can…"

Gandalf stopped abruptly as his hat jerked off of his head backwards.

The surprise on his face alone would've made anyone laugh, but the fact that it was Gandalf and that something like that would happen to him, had all of the fellowship on the floor.

Their laughter only increased tenfold when, upon going to retrieve his hat, it pulled away from him again.

Eventually he collected his hat and set it upon his head. He took a few seconds longer, surveying the area, before walking back to where they were all doubled over. Frodo couldn't stop the tears from streaming down his face.

Without warning he then walked up behind Legolas and Aragorn, who were sat next to each other, and pulled them to their feet, Aragorn by his hair and Legolas by his ear.

Aragorn spluttered is surprise and the elf next to him yelped in pain.

"Ai! Mithrandir! What was that for?"

"Gandalf! What are you doing?"

Once in their feet Legolas tried to remove Gandalf's unrelenting grip to no success, grimacing in pain. Aragorn had his hands on top of his head in a vain attempt to stop his hair from tugging at his skull.

"I think you know the answers to both of those questions yourself!"

Pippin, who was looking on confused, chimed in.

"Well we don't! What's going on?!"

Pulling the two to face him, causing more grumbles and cries of pain, he stared down at them.

"Now was this the time for one of your foolish tricks?"

Everyone looked confused, then laughed at the innocent expressions on the elf and human's face.

"What makes you think it was us?"

Legolas spoke first, Aragorn joining in a moment later.

"Exactly! The hobbits were just talking about their best pranks! Not us!"

"Hey!"

Pippin and Merry shouted in response.

"We would do no such thing!"

"No! Not after the firework incident hey Pip!"

Gimli hooted in laughter, glad to see the elf in a pickle, and Boromir smiled at the hobbit's antics.

Bringing his arms up to the accused's response, Gandalf raised his eyebrows and turned to Legolas.

"You forget, Thranduilion, that you have done this before in my presence…"

"Then why do you accuse me!?"

He turned to face the dúnadan, from which the cry had erupted.

"Why, it was a two person job and your knots are very distinctive."

A moment's silence passed.

Then the accused made eye contact and started laughing again. Sighing, Gandalf released the two trouble makers from his grip where they proceeded to collapse to the floor in fits of giggles, completely overcome.

Frodo looked nervously to Gandalf, but was relieved to find there was a glint in his eyes and a slight twitch at the corners of his mouth.

After a while the laughter died down. Aragorn's chuckles being the last to fade.

"Mithrandir. I must wonder how you fell for it."

Looking sternly at the elf, who was cradling his ear in his palm, then replied.

"It was many years since you pulled that stunt on Celeborn my dear elf. And I assumed you and Haldir would've learned your lesson."

Aragorn turned to Legolas.

"You've done this to Celeborn!"

"Haldir's idea."

The words left the elf's moth as soon as Aragorn ceased speaking. Far too quickly to stop the human's smile from growing. In fact, it only provoked a snort.

"Gandalf…"

Frodo looked on curiously.

"Why did you pull them up in different ways. It can't of been very fair."

Frodo had previously had his hair pulled and knew how painful it was. He couldn't see how yanking on someone's hair equaled pulling someone's ear.

"Exactly Mithrandir! Why didn't you pull my hair instead? Leave my ears alone! I'm not an elfling anymore!"

Pippin pounced at the opportunity to ask more questions.

"What do you mean!"

Aragorn smiled and pinched the tip of Legolas' other ear, resulting in another yelp from the elf and one human getting bludgeoned.

"Ow! Let's just say that elf ears are sensitive to more than just sounds."

Merry, interested in the prank and how he could recreate if he ever got the chance. However, upon asking, Gandalf shut it down before an answer could be given. Frodo smiled at his attempt to dissuade the hobbits from causing anymore trouble.

Despite his attempts, Legolas still leaned in and whispered.

"It's something to do with ropes and water."

Then he moved away before Merry and Pippin could ask for more details or Gandalf did something more severe then just grab his ear.

Frodo was almost overwhelmed by the events and knew Sam was as well, therefore he was very glad when Boromir tried to restore sense.

"Gandalf, where did you say we were going?"

The wizard answered whilst beginning to get ready to leave.

"A small village called Órinor."

"Órinor!"

The exclamation had come from the dúnadan. Both his and Legolas' faces had lost all traces of humour.

* * *

**Well, that was the first chapter! Please comment if you enjoyed it. In fact comment even if you didn't! I would like to know if my writing needs to improve. (Because that's obviously not something I worry about!) I have changed a few mistakes that were made already! I hope you enjoyed it. I hope to have the next chapter out in a week. Give or take a few days!**


	2. On The Way

**I managed to get the next chapter out in a week! This is only getting in to the story so nothing major is happening yet. Still, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Two cloaked figures raced to the village gate. One was carrying the other, looking exhausted and hurried. As they reached the gates someone called out to the two. _

"_Who are ya and what d'ya want?"_

_Looking up to where the voice came from they steadied the person they were carrying._

"_There was an orc attack. He is injured and needs help. Please. Can we come in."_

_Sighing, the gates were slowly opened. Just as the travelers entered the man who hailed them from the behind the gates caught the arm of the figure who spoke._

"_You never said what yer names are."_

_Pausing he thought._

"_This is Strider. My name is Legolas."_

**_A WARM WELCOME _**

The fellowship had moved on from their momentary camp. Gimli sighed. He didn't know, or really care, what happened, but the way Aragorn and the prissy elf had acted was confusing him. However, when Gandalf had questioned them they had insisted that nothing was wrong.

Sighing again he shifted his axe into a better position. There hadn't been a good fight for days and his pent up anger was aching to have a go at the elf. It didn't help matters that the ring kept egging him on.

He wouldn't do it though. Gandalf and the hobbits relied on him to do his job and be part of the fellowship. Not kill off its own members.

Sighing once more Pippin came up to him.

"Are you alright or have you got a toad in your throat?"

Gimli looked at the youngest hobbit confused. Hearing Pippin's words Merry walked over to them.

"What are you saying Pip?"

"I was asking if he had a toad in his throat."

Looking perplexed, Merry inspected Gimli, making him feel very uncomfortable.

"I didn't hear him coughing."

Pippin stared at him exasperated.

"No! He kept on sighing."

Pausing to think Merry tipped his head to the side.

"In that case he would have a seal in his throat."

"A seal! Have you ever even seen a seal?"

"No. But Sam's gaffer said that's what it sounds like. Just ask Sam!"

Merry and Pippin drifted towards Sam, not once pausing in there discussion. Gimli was left staring at them in complete confusion.

Seeing the confused dwarf, Boromir walked up to him.

"I haven't a clue what they are saying most of the time."

Just nodding numly in agreement, Gimli kept his eyes trained on the hobbits who were now all discussing animals, completely straying from the original conversation.

"I've found it's best to just smile and nod and hope no-one asks me what they're talking about."

Finally snapping back to attention Gimli looked up at Boromir and chortled.

"I guess ye"re right!"

Gimli felt some of his anger dissipate. He didn't speak to Boromir much. Usually he was either hanging around the hobbits or distancing himself, lost in thought. It didn't help that Gimli himself never went up to speak to the Steward of Gondor's son. He wasn't quite sure why, and whenever he tried to explain it in his head his mind came up blank.

They walked in silence for a while. It wasn't uncomfortable exactly. Just silent.

After a while, Boromir nudged Gimli, making him start. Looking to where the man indicated, he saw the two hobbits make towards them again.

Gazing up at them wide eyed, Merry asked:

"What do y' reckon Strider and Legolas are talking about."

Turning to look, Gimli watched the ranger and the elf, who were in deep conversation. Their tones were hushed but every once in a while a word or two reached his ears. Unfortunately, they were in elvish so they meant very little to him.

"I don't know, it's in elvish. Doesn't Frodo speak some of it? Why don't you ask him?"

Boromir spoke, moving back to the hobbits. Gimli, however, kept his narrowed eyes on the pair. What could they be taking about that caused this much secrecy?

"We did. But he said that even if he could understand them he wouldn't tell us. He said they were speaking too fast though."

"And we're not asking Gandalf! He would just tell us off for eavesdropping. What he Merry!"

Looking at Pippin earnestly, he replied.

"No he wouldn't Pip."

Pippin started looking cheerful and hopeful.

"He would just tell us off for being nosey."

Upon hearing that Pippin looked almost distressed again.

Gimli tore his glare away from the duo and spoke to his companions.

"Ah, forget them. There's no point in -"

"Daro!" (Stop)

Whipping around Gimli saw Aragorn charge at the archer, yelling in Sindarin. Legolas sidestepped his attempt with ease, expressions of exasperation and innocence dancing upon his face.

"Ai! Sîdh Estel." (Peace)

"Why you!"

Making yet another attempt to tackle the elf, who barely leaped away in time, he swore in dwarvish. Gimli marveled at his use of the language but Gandalf just looked on disapprovingly.

"Strider! This is no time for being overdramatic. The rest of the company bares no will to hear your shouts and the orcs need no encouragement."

A cheeky grin was now pointed at the dúnadan, who made a to charge again before spotting Gandalf, and straightened.

"Contrary to popular opinion, I do not always get injured."

Legolas smiled even more.

"I am not so sure about that. You're always in Elrond's healing wards."

"Oh yeah? Remind me Ernil, is it just me that's constantly in my father's healing wards? And who was worse for wears that time?" (Prince)

Legolas dropped his smile and rolled his eyes.

"And who was the one that got us in that mess in the first place?"

Most of the fellowship was watching their argument, if you could call it that. Gandalf cleared his throat.

"Can you solve this yourselves or do you need some help to speed it along?"

Smiling, Aragorn swung his arm around Legolas' shoulders.

"What do you mean Gandalf?! There's nothing too solve! Just two friends getting along."

Shrugging his arm off, Legolas replied lazily.

"Sure. Just make sure you don't break my arrows. Or my bow."

The dúnadan scuttled away from the elf, fear flitting across his face.

"You look like you've done that before Mister Strider."

Aragorn looking sheepishly from Legolas to Sam,who had spoken.

"Yeah… well. I'm not doing it again. Even if it was by accident."

Pippin bounded up to his side and looked up at him.

"What happened!?"

Aragorn grimaced.

"He… told me off,"

He shifted his glance to the elf nervously, who was walking, arms crossed expectantly. Gimli snorted at the man's unease and failure of speech. Even Boromir couldn't hide his amusement and interest despite trying hard.

"And then we were ambushed by orcs, I was injured and after I recovered he told me off… again."

Frodo walked up to him as well.

"You must of known each other quite a while then."

The ranger and archer looked at each other and grinned. Legolas answered:

"Since he was a child."

Gandalf called out to the fellowship, telling them to pick up their speed.

"We can make it to Órinor before the end of tomorrow if we keep up the pace."

No one saw the dark looks Aragorn and Legolas traded.

* * *

**I forgot to mention last time that Órinor is a village I made up. I don't quite know where but I hope it doesn't matter! I would really appreciate any comments that you could give me. Please wait until the next chapter!**


	3. The Gates

**Sorry this was a day later then I planned. If you could tell, I am aiming to get it out every Friday. If not... Well I've just doomed myself! I think this is a little longer than my previous chapters though so I hope that makes up for it. (I know it's not that late but still...). Allons-y!**

* * *

"_Aragorn, I can hear them coming."_

"_We're ready, it'll be fine."_

"_... I'll cover you from the trees. If I can."_

_The human and elf separated, each getting ready to fight . Legolas' newly strung bowstring was taught and Aragorn's sword hung ready by his side._

_When the first orc entered the clearing he was greeted with an arrow through his head. Those behind him falling shortly after. The few that escaped the archer's attention charged the ranger head on._

_Avoiding the heavy blow, the dúnadan thrusted his sword to the side, parting the orc's head from its body._

_Over the next few minutes clashes if steel and cries of orcs were all that could be heard._

_Part way through the fight Legolas descended from the tree he was stationed in, having ran out of the few arrows he had, to back up his friend with his twin knives._

_Things went surprisingly well._

_Both remained relatively uninjured, the worst being a shallow cut to Aragorn's right arm._

_Having collected all the unbroken arrows and checked themselves for injuries they moved away from the piles of corpses, discussing what to do._

_There was a village nearby that they could stop off at or they could head back to Imladris._

_Part way through their conversation Aragorn started getting dizzy. His arm as burning and his breath was becoming rapid._

"_Estel, are you alright?"_

"_Fine."_

_Despite his words Legolas didn't quite trust the ranger. To many times had he been 'fine'. Deciding to figure out the sudden source of distress he gently tackled the man to the ground._

_Ignoring the frustrated cries he emitted Legolas pinned him down and rearranged his sleeve so he could see his injury._

_The skin was inflamed and an ugly crust had formed around the wound, it was warm to touch._

"_Poison."_

_**A WARM WELCOME**_

"We still have a few hours of light left."

Boromir's voice awoke Pippin from his daze.

Gandalf had called the stop for the night, much to everyone's amazement and Pippin's relief. He had managed to go hours without complaining that he was hungry, that his feet hurt, that he was tired. Well… One hour. Yet he still felt proud of himself.

However, he wasn't sure if he could go any longer and almost called out to protest, but Aragorn beat him to it.

"Let it be Boromir. I'm sure more rest will be welcome to most here, myself included. We have traveled far today at a quick pace and it is safer here then further on."

Boromir looked like he wanted to argue but remained silent.

He was right. The spot Gandalf had chosen to rest in was concealed by trees and an overhanging rock would provide them with some shelter from the elements. It was easy to defend yet difficult to reach. Also, it was a few hours away from Órinor, where their original target for the night had been.

Pippin's thoughts were on food. They had barely eaten anything that day, trying to ration the little supplies they had. Now though, they had been promised food. And with some luck maybe even a fire. Only being allowed a fire every so often to avoid detection was starting to get to him. What he would give for a hot meal.

His wish was granted.

Before long, the fire was blazing, Pippin had eaten and, whilst he was not full, he was content.

Deciding to get a conversation going he cast his mind for things to ask. Having spent most of the day by Boromir, he decided not to ask the man of Gondor anymore questions.

He had just thought of asking Gimli about his home under the mountains when Aragorn and Legolas' spat resurfaced to the front of his mind.

"Strider."

Looking up from his food in surprise he replied:

"Yes Pippin."

"What was it exactly of Legolas' that you broke?"

Gandalf chuckled, knowing of the event, and Legolas muttered something Pippin couldn't quite hear under his breath. The hobbit's head swiveled to each of his companions in turn before resting his gaze on Aragorn.

"He-"

Legolas had barely spoken the first word before the ranger sprung upon him, forcing him over and clasping a hand over his mouth.

"Legolas!"

Legolas looked up indignantly, not struggling against his grip.

Pippin was in awe as he barely saw the man move. Now he was desperate to find out what happened, very pleased with his question if slightly concerned for the elf. Everyone else was looking on at the conversation in in deep interest, all wondering what could cause such a reaction. Yet he didn't know how to ask. He couldn't figure out how to get the dúnadan to release the elf.

Fortunately Frodo did it for him.

"Please let him go Strider. Otherwise we can only guess what may of happened, and that would undoubtedly be much worse. Please tell us."

Frodo stared at Aragorn with big eyes. Unable to decide whether or not to release his hostage, Legolas spoke up beneath his hand.

"M I anoud upf yut?"

"What?"

Aragorn lifted hd hand in confusion, unable to decipher the elf's words.

"Thank you."

Aragorn frowned.

"That's not what you said."

"I asked if I could get up yet and you allowed me up so I thanked you. Quite simple really."

Aragorn growled but still freed him. Turning to Pippin he opened his mouth to speak.

"You're really going to make me tell you aren't you."

"Yep!"

Pippin was grinning from ear to ear. Sighing in defeat he responded.

"I managed to snap his bowstring and several of his arrows. Probably half of them. If he didn't have a spare bowstring I think I would of ended up in a largely worse position. And I'm not talking about the orcs."

Legolas snorted in what could only be agreement.

Merry, feeling something was being left out of the story, intervened.

"How did you break them?"

Aragorn's face noticeably darkened and Legolas leaped in ready to finish the story the ranger was so keep to dissuade.

Pippin was squirming in anticipation.

"We were climbing a small cliff face about two miles north of here,"

He indicated to it vaguely with a wave of his hand,

"And he decided to go first. Insisted in fact. Part way up he slipped and fell, knocking me down with him. I was just lucky that my arrows didn't break anything, though if they had hit this human they would've at least come to some use before they were unusable."

His words were hard but his expression kind and humorous.

Suddenly the two friends started laughing. One by one the hobbits joined in.

_**A WARM WELCOME**_

Pippin was lying awake. It had been a few hours since they had been ordered to sleep but he couldn't drift off. Aragorn and Legolas often shared their watches. It was something that Pippin assumed they were practiced at. Often, they were left alone. However, tonight Gandalf went over to speak to them once everyone seemed asleep.

"I take it you have been to Órinor before."

It wasn't a question. Aragorn and Legolas traded looks. Pippin squinted on, trying hard to remain still.

"Yes, twenty-five years ago."

There was a pause before Aragorn had answered, the only thing making a noise was an owl in the distance.

Only able to distinguish between the three by sound now, as they had moved far enough for the shadows to conceal them, he recognised the voice of the elf.

"There is nothing to worry about. It will not endanger Frodo or that which he carries. It is unlikely they will even remember us. Nothing we did would merit any reason to be remembered."

Gandalf, unknown to Pippin, stared each of the friends down, unsure of the extent of their truthfulness.

"Aragorn is speaking the truth. There is nothing to fear."

"Well just see there isn't going to be any problems."

It was clear from the wizard's tone that he did not believe them. Nevertheless, he bid them a goodnight and reminded them that they were going to get some sleep tonight no matter what they said.

It was a few hours before Pippin felt himself start to fall into an uneasy sleep.

_**A WARM WELCOME**_

The last few miles to the gates of Órinor were short. Pippin was dragging his feet most of the way, thinking about the words that were shared and what they could mean.

The gates themselves were large, ornamented hard wood that gazed down at them, searched them.

"Before we go in, it would be best if you all called me the same name. Ideally Thorongil. Try not to call Legolas by his name if you have to talk to him. Please don't draw attention to us."

Everyone turned to face Aragorn. Both him and Legolas had their hoods up, concealing their faces from view.

Pippin felt a cold wave go over him. Not too dissimilar to the ones he felt earlier, but much larger.

Before anyone was allowed to question this Gandalf hushed them, even cutting of a snide remark towards Legolas from Gimli, who found it amusing that the fellowship's elf would need to hide. Then he knocked on the gates.

The sound echoed for a while, aided by the large cliff face to its left, but quickly faded.

They waited.

* * *

**What did you think of that chapter? If I am missing anything please tell me. I'm thinking I can keep this going for a while! However, I'm afraid I have next to no idea what is happening. I am completely making it up as I go along. If you have any ideas don't be afraid to let me know! I'm thinking of making a series of one-shots soon so if you want to see anything in particular, let me know! (I've said that too much already!). Thank you for those who have commented and are following this story. It means a lot. I hope I can give you what you want!**


	4. Órinor

**Glad this one's on time. Now, I've seen this on many other peoples story's and I thought I would give it a go: this isn't mine! I'm not a genius or male. Besides that none of the characters are mine, though Órinor is.**

**Speaking of Órinor, it is completely made up and has no thought to any language that there may or may not be. If the word does exist... Hurrah? No thatst not right.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

_The laboured breath of the man was all he could think of._

_His condition hadn't worsened since they arrived but also refused to improve._

_Once they had been let into the village they were quickly pointed in the direction of an inn. As Legolas had asked, they had been left alone. His hood had remained up. The only thing signifying his uncertainty of those around him. To many people didn't take kindly to those of different species and Legolas didn't want to start anything. Not with Estel injured._

_Legolas stayed up till the break of dawn caring for the ranger. Finally his fever had broken. His breathing was calm and colour had come back into his face. A stark contrast to the white that covered him earlier._

_A knock on the door jolted Legolas from his state of near sleep. He made his way from the chair that stood by the single bed in the corner across the room to the door. Checking that his hood was in place, he opened the door._

_A young man, that Legolas assumed was about seventeen, was standing there._

_He recognised him to be the son of the innkeeper who had shown him to their room._

"_My father wishes to know if you need any assistance. We respect your wish for privacy but if there is anything we can do for you please come and find us."_

_Legolas knew them to be well meaning words put into his mouth by his father and could see the hidden message of 'what is going on' and 'please let us help so you can get out of here'._

_Most of the villagers had treated him as such and he had no wish to stay longer than necessary._

"_We are well, but I will take your words into account."_

_Legolas bowed his head in thanks, causing a strand of long blonde hair fall from beneath his hood._

_The boy narrowed his eyes suspiciously but held his tongue. Legolas turned back into the room and shut the door behind him._

_Pushing his hair back he let out a shaky breath._

_He knew that the innkeeper's son had his suspicions but hoped that they would come to nothing. Whilst he had nothing against humans he knew that they didn't always see elves in the best light._

_Eyes flitting to the corner where his weapons were he wondered whether he should keep them closer or not._

_His thoughts shifted shattered as a groan from the ranger proved him to be waking._

_Moving swiftly to the side of the bed Legolas asked how he felt._

"_I'm fine."_

_Rolling his eyes Legolas looked down at him._

"_No mellon nin, you're not. Not yet anyway." (My friend)_

_Aragorn tried to push himself up into a seated position before he was stopped with a glare. Settling back down he looked around._

"_Where are we?"_

"_Órinor. We arrived last night."_

_Aragorn sighed._

"_I've heard that they don't take to kindly to strangers. Especially those of a different species."_

"_They remain unaware that I am anything but human. Though the son of the innkeeper may have his suspicions. We'll be leaving as soon as you are able."_

_Aragorn nodded._

_Both oblivious to the conversation being held a few rooms away._

_**A WARM WELCOME**_

They waited.

No-one came to meet them.

A few minutes had passed and the hobbits were now entering each other in their own, not exactly hushed, conversation. Aragorn was shuffling nervously.

After another few minutes had passed they decided to go about letting themselves in.

Gandalf's plan consisted of them forcing the gates open. As simple as it was effective.

However, their plan was barely needed as there was no lock to the gate and it had not been well secured.

Before long, they were walking over the cobbled streets keeping alert to anyone who may be nearby. The streets looked unused and the buildings abandoned.

After a short walk they reached the village center. The fellowship's ranger and elf noticeably tense.

There were four posts spaced irregularly, yet close, in the centre with frayed ropes ornamenting the tops. The floor was a faded rust.

Nervously, everyone edged forwards. The two friends ignoring pointed glances from the wizard in their company.

"How long do y' reckon it's been like this for?"

"Twenty-five years."

Aragorn snapped at Legolas, who had just answered the youngest hobbit's question.

"We don't know that!"

The archer turned on him.

""Yes Estel, yes we do. It's almost identical to how we last saw it."

They stared at each other before swiftly turning away.

Deciding to split up and look, Gandalf put them into three groups and told them to meet back at the centre in ten minutes. Then he went off with Sam and Frodo. Legolas lead the remaining hobbits off to the nearby inn.

Sensing the reluctance of the dúnadan Gimli suggested they take a look back at the gates.

Aragorn walked behind the others, not really listening to their attempts at conversation. Whilst things had never exactly been easy between the two men they were never openly unkind. In fact even as the ranger was in a foul mood, Boromir tried to cheer him up. Gimli commenting back.

"I can't believe that the hobbits are doing so well at sword fighting. I took years. Though it's not quite like they are being fair."

"Aye, but in battle there's no such thing as fair. Jus' try telling an orc that they can only attack when you're ready."

"True! Very true. If anyone could even get one to consider listening I would be impressed."

"Could always knock them out first."

"Then it would be impossible for them to listen."

The dwarf's only response was a shrug of his shoulders.

Throughout, Aragorn only responded out of politeness, never saying more than was this, he had cheered up considerably in the ten minutes.

Their group came across absolutely nothing. Everything was left were it was as if everyone had all left suddenly. Old food was even on the tables in people's homes that no-one was keen to go near. Finally giving up, they headed back.

_**A WARM WELCOME**_

Once their group returned they noticed that they were the last to do so. Merry and Pippin were telling Sam and Frodo about the cavern in the side of the mountain they went in to. No one but the elf noticed Aragorn tense.

He then joined Gandalf and Legolas who were commenting on the black of the clouds.

"Mithrandir, we must stay the night. The storm will come in hard and last many hours. I doubt it is safe for us to move any further."

"That may be but we are delayed as it is. Beyond this, our supplies are low and we can not allow the enemy to know where we are and what we're doing."

"What's this?"

Aragorn's voice cut through the remainders of their argument as him, Gimli and Boromir settled by them.

"This foolish elfling thinks we should stay the night in the cavern to the left of the village."

"I am no elfling. As you know, Aragorn and I have been here before. I judge it to be safe and protected. If my view doesn't count, ask Estel."

Gimli snorted as Gandalf turned to the nominated man.

For a while he just stood there, trying to gauge the length of his friends actions.

Finally trusting that the elf truly was fine with the arrangements, he responded to the wizard's gaze.

"Yes, it is safe and makes a good spot to rest."

"Are you not going to ask our thoughts?"

The remainder of Aragorn's group stood expectantly by them. Evidently frustrated at being neglected.

"Yeah! I'm not letting the elf decided for us all. Let us have a say."

"And us!"

The five of them looked down to find that the hobbits had also joined the conversation.

"We want a say in whatever this is!"

"Quiet Pip. You're going to make us miss what this is about."

The cousins were about to launch into their own discussion but Frodo stopped them.

"Is this about the storm?"

It surprised no one that the hobbits knew about the storm. By now the wind had picked up and spots of rain were decorating their clothing and faces.

Boromir, being the closest to the hobbits, answered.

"Yes. We are debating whether to stay in the cavern Merry and Pippin went in for the night to wait out the storm, or continue so we can pick up more supplies."

The larger of the fellowship waited as the hobbits weighed their options.

"Well Merry and me wanted to go back to the big balls in the mountains."

"I admit that I am also intrigued."

With Frodo, Merry and Pippin accounted for they turned to Sam.

"Well, it may not be my place to say but, whilst I would very much like a break and I don't want to be in this storm any longer than possible, I think we need more supplies if we are to eat at all in the next few days."

Everyone thought on this. Did their wish for food outweigh their wish for protection.

Boromir agreed with Sam and Gandalf, stating that they needed to move as swiftly as possible. Gimli however, wanted to remain where they were.

The vote was already in favour of staying, but what took it was the voice of Aragorn.

"If my memory serves me, I believe that there was a cellar there which had some food and alcohol. Some may still be available and not spoiled."

His mind turned to the food they had found and felt his stomach clench.

Now it was only Gandalf and Boromir who were against the idea but graciously accepted that they wouldn't be moving on.

Secretly Aragorn wanted to go as well. But if Legolas could do it he would. Besides, he couldn't leave his best friend in a place where they had needed each other the most.

They all turned to the cliff face, and strove to the shelter against the wind and rain, which was now whipping their cloaks around them.

However, before Gimli followed, he bent to pick something up.

Unseenby all the fellowship.

* * *

**That was chapter four! Sorry about the rant above. I don't quite know what happened. Again I must thank everyone who has commented and is following this story. This weekend I am going to try and put out the first of the one-shots. Please look out for them.**

**Until the next chapter.**


	5. In The Caverns

**Its's the next chapter! Finally. I'm sorry it's so late but at least it's not an entire week. Thank you for waiting!**

* * *

_The next time Aragorn awoke was to a knock on the door._

_Cracking his eyes open he saw Legolas walking over from his place by the bed to open it. After moving a hand to secure his hood, he pulled it back._

_There was a woman holding a tray piled with food._

"_Sorry to disturb you sir, but you haven't eaten since you arrived and the master thought you could do with some food. It has been hours."_

_Hours! How long had he been asleep? Come to think of it, he was a bit groggy and there was a fading pain in his right arm._

_Legolas' clear voice cut through his thoughts and he turned his attention back to the woman at the door. His eyes were fogged so he couldn't quite see her clearly, but the tense posture of his friend was impossible to miss._

"_Why… um.. Thank you miss.."_

"_Helroy. Mrs Helroy."_

"_Yes, thank you Mrs Helroy. It's very much appreciated. If you don't mind I have to…"_

_He trailed off into silence. Thankfully, the woman understood what was ment._

"_Of course. Goodnight."_

_After closing the door Legolas turned and nearly jumped at the sight of the awake ranger. Aragorn grinned. He was amused by his friends reaction. It was not easy to startle the elf, so a simple matter such as being awake when thought asleep was very amusing._

"_You're awake!"_

_Sniggering he replied: "What time is it?"_

"_Sundown."_

_He sat up straight in bed._

"_Sundown! I've been asleep all day?!"_

_His friends laughter filled the air, relaxing him somewhat. _

"_You haven't recovered yet Mellon nin. You fell asleep shortly after awakening last time remember. You need rest. Serves you right for breaking my bow string and arrows."_

_Aragorn stuck his tongue out and the two of them laughed for several minutes before falling into silence._

_Their earlier conversation pushed its way to the front of his thoughts, causing him to drown in concern. The topic for the second half of which was not a cheery one._

"_Has anyone… Does anyone… You know…"_

_A moment of confusion graced the elf's fair features before a wave of understanding flooded him._

"_No. But it's safer to not mention it."_

_Setting the tray by his bed and pushing his hood back slightly, Legolas searched it, seemingly for something suitable for his recovering friend, before selecting some bread and holding it out. When Aragorn tried to refuse it was nearly forced upon him with a glare._

"_Est-, Strider. You have not eaten in over a day, and if you wish to recover so I can let you out of bed you will eat it."_

_The threat of remaining longer than necessary hung over his words. Almost snatching the food he snapped back at the archer._

"_Fine. But only if you eat as well. It's not like there's nothing to choose from."_

_Rolling his eyes, Legolas popped a piece of fruit into his mouth. _

_Aragorn was right. The woman had been overly kind. Especially for a village of people who supposedly didn't like visitors._

_Ignoring the knot that was growing in his stomach, Legolas watched Aragorn eat all of the bread he was given before giving him some of the fruit._

_Aragorn laid back down heavily against his pillows._

_His last thought that entered his head before everything got foggy was: 'Strange. I don't usually get exhausted this quickly.'_

_He could still see though his eyes were starting to close but his mind seemed unusually vacant._

_Just before his eyes could flitter closed he saw Legolas slump into his chair in a deep sleep and his hood slipping down completely. Several people entered the room, negligent to their wishes of being left in peace._

_Then darkness claimed him._

_**A WARM WELCOME**_

The caverns were large halls, such as Sam had never seen before. Several columns of stone supported the domed ceilings. The stonework was so impressive that even Gimli showed approval.

The floors were smooth and when Sam walked over them he could clearly hear each and every footstep. Each stone was unique with its own individual shape that all slotted into each other.

From the walls hung large drapes, slightly faded and moth eaten from time but they still showed the intricate needlework and stunning colours.

There was the main large cavern that had a number of smaller rooms leading off of it.

As Sam looked around he noticed how each door had a different sign on it regarding its contents, ranging from libraries to washrooms.

At the centre of the room was a large ring of chairs, some leant on their side, supposedly for meetings of some sort. Within those was a fire pit, larger than Sam even knew existed.

He was in no way surprised that Merry and Pippin were so determined to return to these caverns. He was unsure whether 'caverns' even covered them.

Once he got over the majesty of their camping spot his thoughts turned to the grumbling of his stomach.

Looking at the rest of his companions, Sam tried to decide who he should approach for assistance.

'Normally I would ask Master Frodo, but he's already sat down and half asleep. He can barely maintain a conversation with Masters Merry and Pippin. Well, I suppose that they are ruled out as well. I'm not going to ask Gandalf. That would just be more trouble than it's worth.'

Turning his gaze to Aragorn and Legolas, who were stood together, not partaking in any conversation, he dismissed them.

'No. Strider seems a bit occupied. Master Legolas too. It's best if I leave them alone.'

Gimli was another option but, seeing how he was mumbling non stop about the genius of the craftsman of the caverns, he decided he was best left alone.

That left Boromir.

Boromir was very kind to him and all the hobbits, he had even lent Frodo his blanket the other week, but he was still a warrior and not certain to help with a scouting and gathering mission.

Steeling his nerve, he walked up to him.

"Master Boromir, would you mind helping me find those supplies that Strider talked about?"

The man's initial response of surprise at being addressed by the gardener soon turned into a smile.

"Of course Samwise."

"I would rather just Sam if it's all the same to you."

"Then I'm just Boromir."

Smiling awkwardly in agreement Sam lead him to one of the doors he noted earlier marked cellars.

"There are two marked like this. I take it you are planning we search both of them."

"That's correct."

Sam's reply to Boromir's observation lead to a spell of silence.

When they entered, it took them awhile for their eyes to adjust to the dark. As soon as they had it was obvious that there was no food there.

It was a corridor with several barred doors posted on each wall. Boromir held the torch that he acquired before entering and waved towards the nearest cell.

When Sam looked in he gasped.

The floor had another near identical rust stain that hadn't faded anywhere near as much as the other. As well as this, there were a few drag marks leading to the door from the patch in the middle.

Upon hearing the hobbit's distress Boromir turned him away and removed the source of light that cast flickering shadows all around the chamber.

Sam felt himself get pushed out of the door he wished he hadn't chosen to enter.

"Are you alright?"

Sam lifted his eyes to meet there adjacent to his. Seeing Boromir crouched opposite him he took a shaky breath.

"Yes. We should try the next door to see if we can find anything of use there."

Taking a moment to reassure himself that the hobbit was well, Boromir eventually nodded and opened the twin door.

Thankfully the next room held no nasty surprises. In fact, the sight cheered them both up tremendously.

In one corner of the room stood several barrels full of what they found to be beer and wine. To join this discovery they also found a tone of food. Admittedly, over half of it was unusable but they gathered what they could and brought it to the main hall. They even managed to recruit help to lug the wooden barrels to the rest of the food that was arranged by the half lit fire pit.

Then they all are.

It was silent for the most part, save for some sounds of content.

Apart from eat, Sam was unsure on what to do.

The image of the 'cellars' were back in his head after a brief respite due to the filling of his stomach. The beer was good as well, though nothing compared to the Green Dragon.

He considered asking Aragorn or Legolas, for they had said they had been to the village previously and they seemed to know more then they were letting on.

But he didn't.

It was impossible for anyone to miss how tense the pair were. Something had happened and, whilst he was desperate to know, he didn't want to cause them anymore discomfort then they had already been showing.

In fact, looking at them now he could see signs of wishing to be elsewhere. Especially from the fellowship's only elf, who was barely even touching the food he had been given.

Sam found this odd.

Legolas, after all, was the one who suggested they stay there.

And Strider, he kept looking nervously between Legolas and, Sam realised with a jolt, him and Boromir!

Looking away sharply he thought.

'Strider must of seen us go in and is wondering what we made of it. But that would mean he would have to know what was in there. It's almost like-'

Snapping back to the subjects of his thoughts, Sam inspected them.

'It's almost like they were involved somehow…'

"-Sam"

Upon hearing his name the hobbit jumped.

Turning to the voice he saw his master trying to speak to him.

"Yes sir?"

"Are you alright Sam?"

"Yes sir."

Pursing his lips, Frodo stared disbelievingly but thankfully didn't pursue the matter, his own cheeks were already slightly blushed.

Noting the conversation between the two halflings, Boromir frowned. Then he addressed the two Sam was so reluctant to speak to.

"Aragorn, Legolas, I'm hoping you can explain what Sam and I found in the first cellars. And don't say you don't know, I've seen how you looked at us Aragorn."

Silence fell.

The two in question looked at eachother. After their silent conversation had ended Aragorn spoke.

"I am uncertain of what you saw specifically in that room. But I take it that both it and the scene from earlier may have raised some questions in your minds."

"What did you see?"

The voice of Pippin called from across the circle they were sat in. Unable to restrain himself.

Boromir answered for Sam, who had gone pale at the memory.

"A bunch of cells. The nearest one had a stain most similar to the one in the town centre. There were also drag marks."

Everyone was hushed at his words. Then, as if on cue, they all turned simultaneously back to the ranger.

"It's something that happened when both Legolas and I came here twenty-five years ago. There was a disagreement of sorts and it got a bit violent."

Aragorn sighed and turned to Legolas. When he gestured for him to continue he took a deep breath.

"Does it have anything to do with this?"

Everyone swiveled to face the unexpected speaker. The dwarf held up the item he picked up a few hours earlier.

Without warning, Legolas stood up from where he sat, walked over, grabbed it and threw it into the fire.

But not before everyone got a clear view of what it was.

The remainders of a single, blond, elvish braid.

As the last bits of hair turned to ash Gandalf spoke.

Before now he hadn't said a word, or even raised an eyebrow. But when he spoke his voice was soft and tired.

"I think you had better tell us what happened."

* * *

**Next time you will find out what happened! Well. At least a vague overview. If you are luck it may even be posted today or tomorrow to make up for my incredibly bad planning skills. That and being in a Welsh campsite with no WiFi. Thanks for sticking with it. Sorry to say it's nowhere near over.**

**Actually, that may be a good thing...**


	6. 25 Years Ago

**Here is another chapter in the same day! Quite a long one too. I hope this fully makes up for my tardiness.**

**All that aside I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_Legolas knew he was on the ground._

_Why he was there wouldn't come to mind._

_He remembered fighting the orcs with Aragorn and…_

_Aragorn!_

_Where was he? What was going on?_

_Wait._

_Poison._

_There was definitely poison involved._

_Yes. That was it._

_One by one his memories resurfaced from the clouds in his mind._

_Aragorn was okay, he was recovering from the poison._

_But where was he?_

_Legolas guessed that the food was drugged. It would of had to have been._

_And if anyone had doubts over his species they would be over now._

_He could feel that his cloak was missing, along with his boots and belt._

_How he wished he had kept his weapons closer._

_Not that it would've made much difference._

_As the drug took over him, and very quickly it did so, he could barely firm the thought that something was going terribly wrong before falling unconscious._

_Slowly he blinked open his eyes and was shocked to find it was as dark as it had been with them closed._

_Straining to sit up he shook his head, clearing it of the remaining effects of sleep._

_It was then he noticed the thick rope that bound his hands behind his back. He didn't even need to test them before knowing they wouldn't give but proceeded to do so anyway._

_He sat in the room for an hour, or something like that, it was hard to keep track of the time with no light._

_Occasionally he got up to explore options of escape and was always disappointed at the lack thereof. However, in the end he always sat back down and waited, sure he wasn't going to be left to die without explanation._

_His expectations were met when he heard the footsteps of approaching people._

_He met them on his feet and readied to attack._

_Unfortunately, he was so unused to the light that blinded him that, by the time he had regained vision, he had been grabbed by five men and a blade pushed to his throat._

"_Where is Strider?"_

_Legolas' voice was cold and demanding._

_It also granted him a punch to the stomach._

_The voice of the one that held the knife hissed in his ear whilst using his hair to pull his head back towards the man's mouth._

"_You're in no position to make demands elf."_

_He jolted his head back to strike._

_It met with a satisfying crack._

_The knife fell from his throat and he struggled to get away._

_Despite all his thrashing, bucking and rearing, he was unable to release himself. Though his captors struggled hard to contain him. It took four men to complete the task._

_They then proceeded to tackle him out of a series of doors and into a large hall decorated with strongly coloured hangings._

_After being towed, shoved and wrestled onto a chair where he was tightly secured the hands dropped from him._

_Feeling eyes on him he lifted his head proudly to meet them._

_There were about fifteen men altogether. Some were smiling upon witnessing his violent entrance, his unwillingness to be dragged anywhere._

_Others were frowning at the sight of the unwanted visitor, clearly wanting to be elsewhere._

_They walked sat just watching him for some time._

_Legolas wanted to get in the first say._

_If only to hear about his friend._

"_Where is Strider?"_

_This time he was greeted with silence._

_A man with the most flamboyant clothing stood up and made his way over to the archer with a slow and calculated pace._

_Once he reached the subject of the meeting he towered over him, looking down._

_Refusing to look up to one of his captors Legolas looked straight ahead._

"_Why should you care about a human? You are an elf."_

_Remaining motionless he replied in an edgy voice._

"_I know perfectly well what I am. And I know that he is my friend and he was recovering from an orc poison. Where is Strider?"_

"_Silence!"_

_His head was slapped to the left._

"_It is not your concern anyway."_

"_Yes it is. Where is he?"_

_This sound of another slap cut through the hall._

"_What do you want with this town? What are your plans?"_

"_I wanted to help my friend and then head back to his home."_

_This time a punch was delivered to his unprotected ribs._

_Legolas bit back a curse._

_He had been doing nothing but tell the truth and he was thanked in a manner worse then one you would receive from most orcs. Any harder and his ribs would've cracked._

"_I know what your kind are like. You bring only pain and ruin. What do you want with this village? As the mayor I demand to know!"_

_'So he's the mayor. That explains the clothes.'_

_This was one of many thoughts that rampaged through his mind. But this time he kept his mouth shut. Not bothering to reply to the question when he knew that his answer would never be satisfactory. And protesting would do no good either._

_The mayor didn't take the silence well._

"_Kerin!"_

_A boy stood up. Well probably about seventeen. The thing that got through to Legolas about him was the fact that he was the innkeeper's son._

_As the mayor nodded in his direction, Legolas knew he had missed some sort of arrangement._

_He eyed Kerin sternly as he approached._

_In an arced motion he brought his fist into legolas' upper arm._

_Nearly gasping in surprise, Legolas controlled his expression, emitting calm as blood started staining his tunic._

_He pulled the knife back, no longer trying to hide the thin iron glint._

"_What do you want?!"_

_Some of the men were looking away. Unsure whether they approved of the scene playing In front of them._

_When they were once again met with silence the archer earnt a stripe to his cheek._

_There were bow several men around the elf. They were the ones who thought of themselves as the protectors of the village, and the most superstitious. They were demanding answers and causing such a noise that Legolas' ears ached in protest._

_All patience finally snapping, Legolas asked for the fifth time, almost shouting:_

"_Where. Is. Estel?"_

_Everyone stopped._

_Some close to him even stumbled back._

_A particularly large man grabbed his chin and forced his head up._

"_You called 'im Strider before! Did you lie to us?"_

"_No. He is both Strider and Estel. Estel is the name he was given by the elves."_

_Motioning for the man to release him, the mayor walked up to him again._

"_So he is with you then," Turning to the men at the back of the room he shouted. "Go secure him. He mustn't be let loose!"_

"_No!"_

_Legolas' struggles were renewed to no avail._

_His cries were drowned out by those of the men around him._

"_No! Leave him alone!"_

"_Silence him!"_

"_No!"_

_The last grutal scream was wrenched from him as a command from one of the many voices meant Kerin delivered a hard blow to his jaw, causing his eyes to roll into the back of his head._

_'what have I done?'_

_His head lolled to his chest._

_**A WARM WELCOME**_

Gandalf waited for the duo to comply.

Resting heavily against his staff he watched as Aragorn opened his mouth to reply.

"I suppose it was less of a disagreement and more of a misunderstanding. And I suppose we came out considerably worse then went in."

"Even with the poison. Estel, I'll tell them. I know what happened more than you do."

"Are you sure?"

The onlookers were nearly straining their necks from switching their gaze between the pair so often, waiting for the story to begin.

"Yes, I'm sure. Oh! And what you said yesterday, untrue. You came out worse. It just didn't look that way."

Then Legolas turned towards the rest of them.

"This isn't the most pleasant tale but it was entirely Aragorn's fault."

"Hey! I've said sorry!"

"You know I jest mellon nin." (My friend)

The others laughed at the brief exchange. It only increased as Aragorn muttered:

"Why did I let you tell this?"

Ignoring him, Legolas settled himself comfortably before beginning.

"As we said before, we came here twenty-five years ago. Some time after Aragorn knocked us both off the cliff we were attacked by orcs. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem, but due to the shortage of arrows Aragorn sustained an injury that was worse than it seemed. It was poisoned. We had to go to the local village.

As some villages are unused to elves I made sure they were unaware of where we came from.

At the inn Aragorn recovered, but before he was completely well the innkeeper's son suspected something was wrong. Later we were drugged and I was put in a cell. Later Aragorn was given the one opposite it.

They asked us various things and eventually left us to the rest of the villagers who weren't pleased to see us."

"You mellon nin. You."

After a single glare he continued.

"That was what you saw in the town centre."

The hobbits visibly paled. Even Gimli and Boromir appeared uncomfortable. But Gandalf just looked on knowingly.

It wasn't the first time something like this had happened and not the most recent either.

"We escaped with the help of two villagers and, well, that's about it."

Looking at Aragorn for confirmation, he saw the approving expression that told him that he had said the perfect amount. Enough so they would be satisfied but not all of the undesirable details.

Watching Gandalf it was evident he knew that there was more then was being said and he had a good idea of what it was.

The others evidently didn't want to know any more. Especially the hobbits.

Legolas thought it was unfair that a race so unused to violence and war was being depended on this save all of Middle Earth. It didn't help to subject them to the cruelty that existed beyond their safe haven.

Standing up he announced he was going to check on the storms progress and left the fellowship.

Stationed outside in the small overhang of the doorway he gazed at the storm.

He had already seen that it would last until the early morning but remained content where he was, unwilling to stray from his vantage point.

He heard the door open behind him but didn't turn to look. He already knew who it was.

"I should've been the one to tell them."

Aragorn stood next to him, barely sheltered from the downpour.

"It does not bother me. It's just a shame things went the way they did. I'm sorry. There is nothing that can be done about it now though."

Thunder roared above them.

A flash of lightning lit up their faces as Aragorn spoke.

"The weather was like this when we escaped. I still find it difficult to believe."

"Yes."

They stood in familiar silence for a while.

"It never usually takes this long or you to check a storm."

As soon as the words left his mouth, the ranger found himself stumbling out into the rain.

"Hey!"

It took a further five minutes for them to return to the fire. When they did they were both thoroughly soaked to the skin.

Gandalf didn't even bat an eye, used to their usual antics.

The hobbits laughed at their giddy expressions, glad at the change in mood.

It wasn't often they got to see displays like this but it lightened their hearts every time.

After giving a report of the weather they sat by the fire.

Gimli snorted when they said that the storm was still raging heavily. Boromir also chuckled, unsure whether they realised how obvious it was.

Upon settling for bed after drawing watches, none of which included Aragorn or Legolas much to the elf's disappointment, they all chose a place to set their bed rolls and laid down.

Unconsciously, Legolas had moved his bed as far away from the spots that held torment for him as much as possible.

However, he did notice how Aragorn placed himself directly next to him. Trying to find his own comfort in the place he wished to be far away from.

Gandalf's voice tore through the halls as he started his watch.

"Get to sleep quickly for we'll be up early tomorrow to make up for lost time."

Facing each other the elf and human looked into each others eyes. Finding more warmth in the connection then the fire could give. They lay there for a while, listening to the sounds of their own breathing, thinking of nothing.

After watching the dúnadan's eyes close Legolas have in to sleep.

* * *

**I can't decide whether I'm nice or not.**

**I gave you another chapter but it left on a tiny cliffhanger.**

**Never mind. I want to thank everyone for their reviews. It really helps as a writer to get good feedback. **

**I just hope I can get the next chapter done by Friday. It would be a bit of an anticlimax after the writing spree I had over the weekend! Stay tuned!**


	7. Moving Onwards

**Only just in time! Enjoy...**

* * *

_Aragorn was sitting in bed, allowing his body to rid itself of the last of the poison._

_Watching him was a young girl no younger than ten. She said her father told her to watch over him whilst him and Legolas were elsewhere. Aragorn found it unusual that the elf would willingly leave him on his recovery and felt he should remember that he couldn't._

_When he asked the girl about it she just responded:_

"_I'm not meant to say."_

_Unable to think straight due to some unknown fogginess in his mind, that he assumed was from the poison, he let the matter go but it never left his consciousness. After a moment of stillness and several attempts of rising, they were all thwarted by the small girl, he started a conversation._

_The girl, he discovered, was the youngest child of the innkeeper and she had an older brother of seventeen and her father was her only living parent. Her name was Sunine and she was in fact eleven. In return he shared some information about himself, though only about his life as a ranger. Nothing that could be used against him or cause identification._

_He told her about the place he had been and all the different sorts of people he encountered. He even mentioned different species._

_This interested her the most._

_He told her about dwarves, ents, wizards and even orcs. When it came to elves he was a bit reluctant, unwilling to jeopardize his elven friend, but continued to talk about his home in Rivendell, the Lord and Lady in Lothlórien and the fight against the darkness in Mirkwood._

_Sunine was hushed through his talk on elves. When he finished she spoke in a quiet voice._

"_My mam knew elves. She always said they were one of the greatest creatures in Middle Earth and we should make more of an effort to be friends with them. My mam was going to meet some of her friends when she was killed. My brother blames the elves. Lots of th' others think it's their fault too"_

"_What do you think?"_

_Aragorn spoke softly, looking deep into her eyes. She shuffled uncomfortably in her seat by the bed and looked around, as if checking no-one was listening. Then she whispered._

"_I think it wasn't the elves fault. I think it was men waiting on the roads."_

_He covered the girl's hand with his own._

"_I think you're right. You know what. I was brought up by elves and in my experience they wouldn't do that. Your mother was an extremely clever and kind woman. I'm glad to see you've inherited that."_

_She smiled up at him, tears in her eyes._

"_Thank you."_

_Then biting her lip she looked around again and spoke even quieter._

"_My brother found out about your friend. They took him to the halls and are probably questioning him now. The mayor doesn't like elves either and doesn't know enough about them. Lots of them won't mind hurting him._

_I shouldn't have told you! I'm not supposed to!_

_But you're nice and my mam would want me to help him. But don't tell them I told you!_

_Please!_

_I'll get told off!"_

_Moving to reassure her he pulled her into a hug._

" _Don't worry Sunine, I won't tell. I promise. Thank-"_

_The door crashed open behind them and Sunine jumped._

_Before they knew what was happening she had been dragged away from him._

"_Get away from him!"_

"_He's dangerous!"_

_They hauled Aragorn out of the bed he had been in and started dragging him towards the door._

_Still to weak to put up much of a proper fight he did his best but was easily overpowered. However, at one point his hand connected with the man's face and he stumbled away after being given a punch to the eye. Unfortunately, someone quickly took his place, a bandage supporting most likely broken nose._

_'That was Legolas then.'_

_As he allowed the thought to cross his mind he was being pulled and pushed along the street towards a door in the side of a cliff._

_There were men waiting inside and he saw the one who he assumed was the mayor. He nodded towards a door to the side and he was carted off._

_Still struggling against the steel grips of the men he was shoved through a door into a dark corridor, barely illuminated by the light of the hall. His hands were yanked behind his back and bound. Then he was pushed into a small cell._

_Swiveling around just as the door scratched shut and was locked he was able to catch a glimpse of the opposing cell's occupant._

_They were slumped on the floor, blood showing in various places and blonde hair falling across his face._

"_Legolas!"_

_The elf didn't stir. At least as far as Aragorn could see. Only moments later a door was closed, cutting off the last light that shone through._

_Cast into the darkness he felt panic close its hand around his heart. Pushing up his throat._

_Trying to banish it he called out to the archer once again._

"_Legolas?"_

_Once more there was no response._

_Sitting down to lean against a wall, he pulled his knees up to his chest._

_It would be a long wait._

_**A WARM WELCOME**_

Walking near the back of the fellowship only Legolas separated Boromir from the view of the village. Even though they had left it behind them, it layed heavily on his mind.

Part of it was because of the brutal treatment two of the fellowship had received. It had pulled at his heart to watch the hobbits reactions to it. Things like that were hard for anyone to listen to, let alone talk about, but the Shire was almost devoid of violence and this shouldn't all be pushed on them in one big sweep.

The other thing that had him curious was the villagers.

One thing in particular.

Where were they?

Aragorn and Legolas had said it was exactly how they had left it and he was inclined to believe them. But not at one point had they mentioned where they went.

They said two villagers had helped them escape but it seemed that was the last time they saw anyone from there.

He knew that last night he showed no objection to asking what happened.

This time it was different though.

Whilst he could tell that both of them were perfectly able to cope well with the experience he knew it still may not be easy to relive it.

For thirty minutes he considered asking them. He even turned back as if to talk to Legolas but always resumed his position in walking forwards.

Finally giving up on the thought he cast his mind to home.

He wondered how Faramir was. What he would give to be here instead. In fact he almost did go. He almost did-

"You wanted to speak to me."

Hand straying to the hilt of his sword he whirled around in surprise. The elf had walked up silently behind him and was now smiling in amusement. Letting his hand drop to his side he sighed.

"You don't want to do that. Otherwise the hobbits will think you have a seal in your throat as well as the dwarf."

Boromir spluttered in laughter and astonishment.

"You heard that?"

Cracking a smile Legolas lifted his head to the horizon.

"I hear most things that happen in the fellowship."

Glancing around, Boromir searched for someone to prove his claim. Upon seeing Gandalf and Aragorn in conversation at the front he turned back to the elf.

"What are Gandalf and Aragorn talking about."

Pausing for a second, Legolas tilted his head.

"For the most part where we will be going next ."

He stopped.

Boromir looked on, expecting more. But nothing came.

"Yes. Well anyone could guess that."

"You doubt my abilities? Why do you think I'm here? Purely because I can fire arrows?"

Backing off a bit at the elf's obvious anger and distress, Boromir raised his hands in a gesture of calm.

"I meant nothing by it. I was simply speculating how it seems they do little else. Not once have I doubted your involvement in the fellowship. Not anyone here. Though maybe the for the hobbits for a short while."

Realising he had snapped, the archer bowed his head and slumped in apology.

"I am sorry Boromir. It seems I am more shaken by recent events then I first thought."

Waving aside his apology Boromir stepped back in stride beside him.

"Think nothing of it. O would be the same. Possibly worse by the swiftness of your explanation."

Turning his head away in embarrassment, Legolas searched their surroundings.

Biting his lip, Boromir considered how to continue.

"I, um… I actually wanted to ask you about that."

Legolas jumped around. Warning flashing in his eyes.

"No. Not like that. The villagers. You claimed everything was the same as it had been twenty-five years ago, and I believe you. But you haven't told us and we haven't seen where they went in such a hurry."

Time seemed to halt.

At least that's how it felt to Boromir. Even though everything was moving around him and he had barely paused in his march, looking at the elf he could easily let himself believe time had ceased to be. He stood motionless, staring unblinkingly ahead of him.

The only indication of life was the dread of realisation that stole over his features.

Then, as quickly as it stopped, time resumed.

And, almost eager to make up for the hitch, it sprang forwards quickly, carrying Legolas with it.

Boromir was walking quickly, struggling to keep up.

"Ni pechannas!" (I am an an idiot)

The surprise of the outburst not only affected Boromir, it caused the members of the fellowship to twist in their direction. The elf's rapid fire of elvish only served to confuse the others more.

Boromir watched as Frodo tried to understand the words before quickly giving in. Then shaking his head as his cousins pounced on him for information he couldn't give. Boromir felt lost as well. He could guess that Legolas was annoyed, and most likely at himself, from the way he spoke. Whilst he marched he looked at nothing in particular, still mumbling, occasionally shouting, Sindarin insults. Then realising the enemy was nearby he silenced and slowed to allow himself to stay at the back of the group, who had for the most part stopped.

Gimli looked on. Though his attitude towards the elf has lessened because of their time in Órinor, he was still glad to make comments on outbursts such as this.

"Something bothering you master elf?"

Paying the dwarf no mind, he restarted his mutterings.

Gandalf and Aragorn, being the only ones to understand the incessant rambling, watched him carefully. Then, after Gandalf had told them to keep moving, Aragorn held back so he could be level with the two at the back.

Boromir watched as Aragorn eyed Legolas, concerned, his own worry growing in the process.

As they joined with each other Boromir remained quiet as the other man turned to his friend. He was uncertain what to do. It was after all his question that had set the elf off.

"Legolas?"

"I'm so stupid Estel!" Legolas replied throwing his hands in the air.

Aragorn looked on, unsure of what to say, mouth open.

Of course he could have responded saying how he already knew that but didn't want to make things unnecessary worse. Instead he turned to Boromir, who was glad Legolas hadn't said another word since his most recent proclamation of annoyance.

Sighing, for the second time he noted, he confessed.

"I asked him a question that set him off. I apologize."

Legolas shot the man a glare but otherwise kept his peace.

His mouth pulling together in a downwards curve Aragorn risked the question.

"What did you ask?"

He hesitated.

"Boromir."

Reluctantly, he replied:

"Where did the villagers go."

Paling in anticipation Boromir watched as Aragorn tensed. Then, as if breaking down a dam, words tumbled loose in another elvish curse.

"Nin dhôl gîn lost!" (My head is empty)

Thankfully no-one bothered to check on them now and the trio walked in silence.

They walked the rest of the day like that. No-one asking the problem for they were almost scared of the answer.

Boromir sighed.

He still couldn't get the question out of his mind.

* * *

**This chapter was mostly a gap fill and to bring back in the question most people seemed to miss. I am sorry about the quality of writing. I had school and should of thought about posting the chapter early... Earlier? Also I want to say that the Sindarin may be incorrect. I couldn't find many good insults that worked and even the I had to change them so they would address themselves.**

**Besides that I am panicking. I don't know what happened!**

**Any ideas will be appreciated more then you could know. I can't do both physics and fanfic!**

**Still, I promise I will try my best. See you soon?**


	8. In The Distance

**Chapter number eight is out! So without further ado...**

* * *

_Soft hums filled the air. It was an elvish lullaby that the twins had taught Aragorn as a child. However, as the twins had made it, it was almost guaranteed to keep you awake. It was also the sound that forced Legolas to wakefulness._

_He refrained from groaning as a sharp pain crackled through his skull, initiating from his jaw. Deciding to move towards the door he stood, hissing as he fell back to the floor, as a metal cuff around his ankle cut deep into the flesh._

_The humming stopped abruptly._

"_Legolas?"_

_Biting down on his lip, Legolas held back some of the curses that came to mind. He had hoped Aragorn wouldn't be here. Of course he knew as soon as the tune echoed around his cell but chose to ignore it. Now though, there was no denying his presence. Stupidly, he had hoped his words wouldn't get Aragorn involved. He had hoped they would leave him alone._

"_I am here Estel."_

_An audible sigh of relief was projected from across the darkness. Neither of them could see the other, or anything really, so to know the other was at least there was a comfort._

"_Are you alright? I saw blood."_

_Moving himself as close to the door as possible without straining the manacle, Legolas called out reassuringly._

"_I am fine. Just a cut on my arm. It's shallow. But what about you? They didn't do anything did they?"_

_There was a short pause. Probably Aragorn trying to gauge the full meaning behind some of his words. Legolas had, after all, decided not to voice some of their problems._

"_No. I'm fine. What happened before I got here?"_

_By now Legolas had managed to maneuver himself so he was up against the wall. He leant his forehead against the wall as his voice hitched._

"_I'm sorry. They questioned me. I wanted to know where you were and I told them you were called Estel. I'm sorry! I didn't mean to get you involved!"_

"_Legolas!"_

_Aragorn's voice sounded closer and Legolas lifted his head, glad the dúnadan couldn't see the shame written on his face._

"_Do you seriously think that matters to me? I would rather it be like this anyway. Trust you to ask questions when being questioned though. But anyway, a girl told about what happened. At least a bit. She said they don't use kind methods for getting their answers anyway. Is there something you're not telling me?"_

_The elf squirmed, before stopping quickly from the tugging at his ankles. He looked down before realising it was useless, he couldn't see the restraints in the lightless gloom. Trying to hide his predicament would end up futile; Aragorn could always sniff out the problem. Still, he was reluctant to share. Sighing, he gave in._

"_Apart from being bound at my hands and ankles I'm fine. It's probably because I hit one of the men."_

_He added the last part as an afterthought. Aragorn's laughter filtered through the air._

"_Oh. The the man with the broken nose! I saw him. I thought it was you. What did you tell them?"_

"_The truth."_

_Aragorn waited for more but quickly understood that nothing was coming. Hinting only slightly, the ranger said:_

"_To what extent?"_

"_I told them we were wanted to leave to go to your home after receiving overall."_

_Legolas listened to the man's silence before adding on in an offhand way:_

"_This is all your fault."_

_There was a scuffle of feet as, Legolas guessed, his his friend scrambled to his feet. After a moment of fuming nothingness, his voice filled the cellars._

"_I resent that! You brought us here! It wasn't my fault that the orc blade was poisoned and you didn't shoot it first. I didn't drag my friend into this mess!"_

_The dense air sparked with tension. All ties of brotherhood snapping._

"_You broke my arrows! And it's not like I wanted you to be here. This is the thanks I get for saving you, trying to help you!"_

"_Well you should've just left me to die then hadn't you! Don't waste your time on an unworthy mortal!"_

_They were both shouting. So loud that their cries could be heard all throughout the main hall._

"_Shut up! Shut. Up. I'm not leaving you to die!" All forcefulness drained from the archer, leaving him hurt and upset. "I could never leave you to die. I don't blame you. I never did. I… I…"_

_Legolas couldn't understand how his joke, his attempt to lighten the mood, had caused this. Surely Aragorn knew he didn't really mean what he said. How he wanted to be back in Imladris. Where only the twins could penetrate the peace._

"_I'm sorry Legolas. I know you only jest. Please don't take anything I said seriously."_

_Both of them visibly relaxed, or it would've been could they see, and they allowed themselves a moment of quiet. They each hated what this place had done to them. And in no less than five minutes._

"_Look at the pair of us."_

_Legolas snorted at the man's words. It was not untrue that they regularly got in trouble and ended up squabbling over something or the other. Usually the others state of health and their inability to remain uninjured._

"_Yeah. You would almost think-"_

_The elf stopped mid sentence, senses on high alert._

"_Someone's coming."_

_The two captives blinked as light flooded the chambers, trying to extinguish their blindness from both dark and light. Straining to see, they stood to the best of their ability, mouths dropping open when they saw the cause of the impending footsteps._

_It was a lone boy dressed in simple skins and bounded up eagerly, torch in hand._

"_Hello. I'm Freed. My dad was busy so I came to check on you. He's a guard."_

_Legolas and Aragorn's eyes met each other, the latter frowning when he noticed the neglected cut on his friend's cheek. They were unsure how to proceed. The boy was evidently excited to see them but if they weren't careful he may end up taking the view of his village's people._

_Deciding it would be best if the only other human in the rooms should address the young boy Aragorn prepared to speak._

"_Um… Hello Freed son of Frago. My name is Strider or Estel. You may use the one you prefer."_

"_Is Estel elvish?"_

_Taken back by surprise, the man could only respond: "Yes."_

"_What does it mean?!"_

"_Um…"_

_Legolas watched as a pale blush spread across the rangers cheeks._

"_Hope."_

_Freed actually bounced up and down in glee._

"_Really! My name doesn't do that! What's yours?"_

_This last question was directed towards the elf._

"_Me? Oh, um… Legolas."_

_A grin splitting Freed's face once again as he asked: "What does it mean?"_

"_Green leaf."_

"_And you're an elf?"_

"_Yes."_

_Legolas watched as the boy gasped at him in wonder. Slightly embarrassed._

"_My friend knows about elves! Her mam knew them."_

_Aragorn sprung to attention. Legolas was confused. Did he know this girl somehow?_

"_Sunine! Are you talking about Sunine? Is she alright?"_

_The boy grinned._

"_You know her? She's nice. And fine. They were more worried about her being with you over everything. But afterwards she told me you were nice and she wanted to help. I like you too."_

_Exchanging looks once again, Legolas waited for the dúnadan to ask the question that was plaguing his mind._

"_How old are you?"_

"_Twelve."_

_Only Legolas could hear Aragorn's dismayed response. It was intended to remain unheard and tore both of their spirits down at the prospect._

"_Our lives may be in the hands of an eleven and twelve year old. Valar save us."_

_The sound of footsteps greeted them once more and Freed jumped as four men appeared behind him. One of them stepped and guided the young boy away._

"_Freed! Why are you here? They didn't do anything did they?"_

_Protesting adamantly but letting himself get dragged away, Freed handed over the torch._

"_I wanted to see them. They didn't do anything. Honest."_

_Once they had moved out of all but Legolas' earshot they continued the conversation in lower tones._

"_But why did you want to see them? The mayor says they are dangerous. Something could've happened to you."_

"_They aren't dangerous Dad. They were nice. The mayor is being stup-"_

"_You mustn't speak of of him in such a way! Especially if others may hear you. Freed, you're not stupid, you know what happens if you speak out against him. I can't let that happen to you. Now go home and stay inside."_

_As soon as the fourth man returned paired up and went to retrieve the intruders from their cells. Frago was one of those collecting Legolas and as they secured him he spoke, whispered, to the man._

"_Neither of us would even dream of hurting your son. He is clever for his age. And bold. Not many would speak against authority like that. Much less call them stupid. Though I may be inclined to agree."_

_He looked at the elf as if he had whacked him around the head with a club._

"_You heard that?"_

_Then, regaining composure, him and the other man started pulling him through the short walk to the main hall. The cuffs around Legolas' feet had been removed for ease of movement, though it hadn't stopped the pain that was caused the horrid implements. Once again, Legolas was confined to a chair, Aragorn was identically tied in an adjacent seat. Now able to see the full extent of each others well-being, Legolas could only ignore the ranger's disapproving glare as he took in the sight of the damage the restraints had done. Choosing to focus who was in the room he noticed there were less than before. Ten including Frago, Kerin and the mayor._

_Forming a semicircle around the prisoner they stared them down._

_**A WARM WELCOME**_

Like always, Gandalf walked at the front of the group. It had been a few hours since the outbursts from the back had reached his ears and now they were silent. Aragorn had rejoined him at the the front, keeping an eye out for any telltale signs. And, like usual, he was thinking.

He had heard and understood the elf's words so understood what him and the dúnadan were fussed over. Gandalf, however, had already been occupying the thought since the gates.

But no.

There was no use wondering about such things when more pressing matters needed to be addressed. Therefore he settled into the familiar pattern of thoughts containing the quest.

He was near certain he had chosen the right companions from the start and these feelings had only been proven right so far. Of course there were times when the hobbits were nothing but a nuisance and generally foolish, but that had lessened in past weeks. Aragorn and Legolas had also made a few undesired problems, entirely harmless in the circumstances. Pre-existing friendships had been another concern but he was glad they hadn't hampered anything in the lines of holding back the bonds between the entire fellowship. Admittedly, there had been, and still were to some extent, some clashes between the elf and dwarf. But that had always been on the table. It would've been a miracle to avoid it. After all, Gimli's father had been locked in Mirkwood's dungeons. Something he wouldn't let slide. There was also the potential for discomfort between the two men in the in the group. Thankfully, this was mostly overshadowed by the wish to help the fellowship. That and the fact there hadn't been any need to bring up the impending future.

Then there was the path.

He had hoped it unnecessary to go through a village but in the cold climates it was deemed necessary. Now they had picked up more supplies from the cellars any other trips to villages like Órinor could be prevented. Not that there was much choice in the first place. The village sat along the most practical route to their destination.

Just as he was about to be thankful that there were no other settlements on the route when he saw a stain of buildings a few hours walk away.

To Gandalf's eyes there appeared to be no way around it. Stopping, he called out.

"Legolas."

In a few seconds, the elf was by his side expectantly.

"Legolas, could you tell me about those buildings over there?"

Without a word, the archer turned to take in the blocking mass before them.

"It's a town. A wall surrounds it, extending to the mountains on either side of it. There's no way around. There are lots of fire baskets lining the walls. I expect they are lit at night. There is a large number of them though.

It's strange. I don't remember it being there."

Gandalf didn't remember it either.

However, he suspected where it had sprung from. And, looking at the elf, it was obvious that he wasn't the only one who had the idea. Clearing his throat, Gandalf called out to the fellowship.

"We'll be heading through the town ahead. Keep up the pace! I would like to be through it before this day is through

_**A WARM WELCOME**_

When they reached the town, Gandalf saw for himself the huge fire pits stationed around the town. Like the others, he was equally confused to their purpose. What could need so many high maintenance sentinels.

As a precaution, Aragorn and Legolas had donned their hoods once more and, in light of the uncovered past, both Boromir and the hobbits had opted to do the same.

Gandalf signed.

There was no way for them to move unnoticed in the first place but now, what with the mystery cloaks granted, they would be the centre of attention!

After a quick reminder to remain aware of the things around them they prepared to enter.

Unlike Órinor, someone was there to greet them at the gates and, after a long trial of explanations, permission was granted for them to come in.

As they walked through the streets several glances were thrown their way.

'Yes,' Gandalf thought, 'we are certainly conspicuous. Whilst my staff and the hobbits can be explained away, a dwarf is to obvious. The cloaks really don't help.'

After a bit of debate, Gandalf decided to send off the two men to find out about the town as him and the others remained with the hobbits, who were eager to pick something up from the market. When the men returned, they both had their hoods down, they conversed in low voices.

"We couldn't learn anything. They wouldn't speak to us."

Glancing worriedly are the uncovered ranger Gandalf couldn't ignore the importance of a single question.

"Is that wise?"

Realising his hood was the item in question, Aragorn nodded in means of answer.

"They didn't trust me with it up. It was the only way to get close to anyone."

One of the hobbits, probably Pippin, squealed in delight as he noticed the fountain in the middle of the town square they had wandered into.

Then things went wrong.

An elder man spotted the group and cried out an indistinguishable word. Without warning, the fellowship was surrounded by angry villagers with weapons drawn.

The fellowship remained motionless, unwilling to harm anyone.

"Take down your hoods!"

An indistinguishable shout came from within the crowd. Not wanting to cause any more fuss Gandalf indicated for them all to follow the demand. One by one the rest of the company shed their disguise. Once everyone was visible a man of about forty stepped forwards. Tension built between him and two encased in the ring.

"It seems you have returned. For those of you who are new I will introduce myself as Kerin. It's nice to meet you."

Giving a stone cold glare towards them he continued, Gandalf fully aware of the trouble they had just brought upon themselves.

"I hope to give you a warm welcome."

* * *

**I think you all saw thay coming. Sorry it was predictable. Though you now have two cliffhangers to think on!**

**Thanks for all the help I have received. You will be glad to know I have the entire story planned out now! It only took a few chapters!**

**Thank you for hanging in with the fellowship. See you again next week. (Well not see, but you know what I mean...)**


	9. The Villagers

**Finished in good time this week! Can't wait to write the next one!**

* * *

_Aragorn was angry._

_This was no surprise for there were several good reasons to feel this way. Without a decent excuse both him and Legolas had been drugged and taken captive. No-one would listen to a plausible, well meaning and true reason to be where they were. Despite doing nothing of major consequence to aggravate anyone, an immediate disliking had been taken to them. Also, he was injured, or at least had been, and it showed no honour whatsoever to disregard that fact._

_However, this was not what was frustrating him._

_All of that came from looking at the stubborn elf sat next to him._

_Legolas' ankles and wrists were red and raw, on his face, there was a cut, albeit a small one, with a forming bruise taking place on his jaw below it. The blood on his arm appeared to be from a small but potentially deep wound. Granted, his injuries were mild, you could even consider them barely worth noticing._

_Still, he was annoyed that the damage was worse then had been initially said._

_Of course Aragorn knew most of his anger was poorly reasoned. Thinking about it, his feelings probably stemmed from the injuries being there at all._

_Looking around though, he doubted things would get much better. The semicircle surrounding them didn't foreshadow exchanging fact, it seemed to Aragorn as if they were trying to be intimidating._

_A man with vibrant robes stepped towards him._

"_What is your purpose here Strider?"_

_He thought a while. He guessed he the reason he was picked out specifically was due to Legolas' interrogation earlier. One option was to spin some sort of wild tale that would allow them to be released or lead them into more trouble. The other option was to tell the truth and have them forcefully reject it._

_Inside he knew he would have to tell the truth. Even if they cut him down there would still be the fact that he was honest. It was only their faults that would show through upon denying such._

"_We were passing by when there was an orc attack. We were heading home but came here as I was injured and it is difficult to overcome poison in the wilderness. Legolas had no idea of what you think of us when he brought me here. He was just interested in saving my life."_

_Aragorn knew his words were a gamble. There was a chance they could see everything as his fault and take things out on him, see the story as an elaborate lie. Most people would hopefully see the act as one of friendship though. Looking at Legolas, he saw he shared his hopes and doubts but ultimately looked thankful at his efforts._

_Many of those around them also seemed as if they wanted to accept this story. Unfortunately, they didn't make up the majority._

"_You're sure there is nothing more?"_

_The brightly garbed man had spoken once more. His voice was calm but a tornado thrashed in his eyes. Turning on his heel to become one with the line, he allowed someone else to take his place._

_It was the youngest of the bunch. Eyes fuming and mouth set in a grim half smile. He then proceeded to kick Aragorn in the stomach, clipping, probably cracking, his floating ribs. Holding back a grunt, Aragorn looked on in amazement as he also turned, this time to face the elf who then received a heavy blow to his left shoulder, assisted by a slither of silver metal._

_He watched as the man retreated. Legolas' face was fixed, showing no sign of the pain he was containing. A dark stain was steadily becoming more prominent and worrying to the ranger._

_The man with the broken nose then came over and whispered in the ear of the man with the blade. Looking at Legolas, he tried to use his expression as a means of finding out what they were saying._

_Nothing was given away._

_Then, the first man stood next to Legolas, knife angled towards him threateningly. The latter strode towards Aragorn and looked down at him._

"_Tell us what we want to know or you friend gets it."_

_Despite his voice being very nasal due to the damage done by his friend, Aragorn could hear in his voice that he meant every word he said. Racking his brains, the dúnadan searched rapidly for something he could say to dissuade them from harming the elf. Finding only one feeble response he offered it openly, struggling to keep his voice neutral._

"_We had considered coming here to rest beforehand but otherwise all I have said is true."_

_As soon as he the last word had left his mouth a quick nod resulted in a crimson laceration along the archer's right arm._

_Aragorn barely contained an exclamation of profound annoyance. They had both known this would happen. It had been a likelihood from quite early on. But that didn't mean it didn't hurt to see his friend being used against him when he was helpless to prevent it._

_A new man stepped up. One he didn't recognize. He motioned for the man with the knife to stop._

"_Kerin, wait. They have given us one piece of useful information: they had planned on coming here in the first place," Aragorn stared at him. He hadn't said that! "Now they just need to admit why."_

_He felt despair claw at him. There was nothing more to say. He couldn't stop the man, Kerin, from injuring Legolas. He couldn't get them out if this when he was the reason they were there in the first place._

_The question kept coming for a further half an hour. By now both of the prisoners had been inflicted with various wounds. Not enough to bother with themselves but so much that the other was greatly concerned._

_Legolas had a nosebleed, several knife initiated injuries along his arms and legs and another on his right thigh._

_Aragorn himself had a rapidly forming black eye, several scratches on his torso and arms as well as a deep gash above his left eye that had ceased to work through the blood. He could see his friend's nervous glances towards him but chose to disregard them in favour of his own unease._

_After a time the questions had as good as stopped coming. Instead only blow upon blow was delivered, regardless to the protests from the ranger and archer._

_Some of the men held back, refusing to be involved, watched, disturbed by the malace vibrating through the room._

_One of them was determinedly looking anywhere but at them. Legolas was glaring at him intently, though not angry. Aragorn recognised him to be the one who escorted Freed away. However, he allowed his curiosity and confusion over the subject to be overridden fit the time. There wasn't any use wondering about anything other than escape._

_A further ten minutes passed and the flamboyant man signalled for the interrogation to stop._

"_That will do. Clearly, they won't be telling us anything. Inform the villagers about them and let them do as they please."_

_Aragorn knew this had some meaning to it. Something he was mercilessly left out of. But from Kerin's smile alone, he knew it wasn't to be desired._

_**A WARM WELCOME**_

Shuffling nervously from foot to foot, Merry's eyes darted between the crowd around them and the motionless large folk of the fellowship. He wished someone would do something. After the ominous words had been spoken things settled into a standoff. No-one had reached for any weapons, but as soon as they did, Merry knew pandamonium would erupt.

This didn't explain why no-one made move to attack thought. Admittedly, Merry didn't want to hurt anyone but his will to stop them from harming any of his friends may just outweigh that. Was that enough to attack most likely innocent people even if they did seem to wish harm on them?

When the first move did happen he was strongly unsurprised to see it was the man who had spoken. Brandishing a long knife, he sauntered forwards.

Glancing towards Gandalf uncertainty, Merry waited for him to do something. In his eyes was a calm yet somehow frustrated look. He made no movement toward his staff or Glamdring, his sword. Neither Boromir or Aragorn moved either. For Aragorn, it was quite likely out of shame for bringing this upon them but Merry remained unaware of this. Gimli and Legolas also did nothing even though Merry was aware they could have committed to an blow before anyone had even noticed.

Just as things were about to get bad, a woman rushed forwards.

"Kerin! Cease this at once! There is no need for such." Turning to the crowd she called out stonily to them. "You may all go back to your business. Care no more for what's happened here."

One by one the crowd dissipated. Then she turned to the fellowship after directing a glare at the man.

As she walked up, Merry watched how she showed no signs of fear or distress. He even thought he saw familiarity in her warm brown eyes, framed by her sunset brown hair.

Upon reaching them, she smiled, all traces of demanding orders gone.

"If you will follow me. I will explain all back at my house. For now though, I think it's best to move so there is no unnecessary discomfort."

Aragorn followed her almost instantly and even Legolas joined them after a nod of reassurance to the istari .

Seeing his resigned expression, Boromir also followed and Merry prodded Pippin, pushing him along. Surging forwards, they all trailed after the nameless woman, Gandalf following up in the rear.

When they reached a house, considerably larger than those they saw littering the main square. She ushered them all in.

The sound that greeted them was numerous shrieks and squeals of glee. Two children raced past them and vanished into a room on the left.

"Eldor! Don't chase your sister!"

The hobbits exchanged wistful looks. How long had it been since they were doing similar things in the Shire?

The company stood awkwardly as a man pushed his head around a door. Like the woman, his eyes were brown. That was where the similarities stopped. His eyes were more hazel amber and freckles dotted his nose. A mess of darkened coal formed his hair and the stubble of a beard masked his lower face in a shadow.

"Ne! You're back! Who do you have with you?"

His eyes traveled over the group gathered in front of him before letting them settle on the two in the corner.

"Estel! Legolas! It's good to see you again. Under better circumstances I hope."

He then proceeded to hug them both, leaving them quite startled though pleased at his show of affection.

Hands on her hips, the dark eyed woman spoke.

"Freed, can we get to the table. I have a feeling there will be more questions and- Eldor! Leihla! Calm down!"

Twin balls of energy rushed over and latched onto her legs. Softening, she leaned down and spoke to them.

"El, Lei, these are…"

She looked up to Gandalf, who promptly filled in the gap.

"I am Gandalf the Grey, this is Boromir, son of Denethor, Gimli son of Glóin, Strider or Estel of the Dúnadan, Legolas Thranduilion of the woodland realm and Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took, hobbits from the Shire."

For unknown reasons, the introduction made Merry inflate with pride, but not enough to stop him from making a few changes.

"You can just call me Merry, him Pippin, and him Sam." He pointed to each hobbit in turn.

Smiling, 'Ne' responded after nodding in thanks:

"And these are my children Eldor and Leihla."

The boy sprung forwards shyly.

"Hello! You can call me El."

Then, without warning, he squealed. Behind him, Leihla had pushed him and they restarted their race about the house. Freed stepped forwards apologetically.

"I apologize about that. If you come through here. It's not ideal but it'll do."

They moved to a table with five chairs surrounding it. After a gesture for the hobbits to sit Merry obliged, feeling it would just be ride to forgo such a request. Everyone else stood. Noticing no-one else would sit, Ne took up the last chair.

Then she began.

Over the course of an hour she told them about the events of twenty-five years ago, starting from after the prison break. All throughout, everyone listened without fidgeting, whispering or asking questions.

Afterwards, Gandalf looked thoughtful before confirming pieces of the given information.

"Twenty-five years ago there was a storm. This storm brought in some sort of shadow that, once it touches someone, lured people away mindless. It forced you to move. It can be prevented from getting inside the town through the circle of fire baskets, or light in general, and it is assumed to be a curse brought upon the village because two people were held captive, escaped and held a grudge. Am I correct?"

Both man and woman gazed at each other before confirming.

"Pretty much."

Everyone was looking towards Gandalf. Merry felt jittery. He didn't like the sound of things and dearly hoped they could be explained away.

"Does everyone share this opinion?"

Ne shook her head.

"No. It's mostly those who were alive then, but the rumour has passed on, and, while it may be doubted, it is generally accepted to be the truth. I have been trying to use my position as the mayor's secretary to change this and find out more. I have been entirely unsuccessful. It's hard to convince people of things they don't want to believe."

Taking a deep breath Gandalf spoke. It was quiet and almost calm. The words though, made Merry shift unconsciously closer to Pippin protectively.

"I believe it is the creator known as The Shadow of Morgoth. A shadow like being as you described. Doesn't confront people directly but can stir up a lot of trouble. It has been many years since anyone has heard anything of him. He has even gone as far to be forgotten by nearly all races."

Leaning on his staff he sighed, hat tilted to cover his face.

"It's a shame. I was planning on passing through here before nightfall. Now we will be staying."

Everyone looked confused. Looking towards the two former prisoners he smiled knowingly.

"It is most likely unsafe to travel when night may be too near to outrun the shadows. Also I doubt some here will be willing to leave without helping."

Gazes all swiveled to those highlighted. Both of their mouths were set in a determined line. At the confused looks they were receiving they smiled. Pippin couldn't help but ask another of his famous questions.

"Why do you want to help those who hurt you?"

Legolas laughed and answered.

"Many here had no part in that like all of those born recently. Others had no part in it anyway."

Aragorn then pushed in, grinning deeply at the couple who had offered their own home as safety.

"Besides, we must do something to repay those who saved our lives somehow."

Both Sunine and Freed smiled in thanks.

Gimli looked on, a glint in his eyes.

"So. What's the plan?"

* * *

**I bet you all knew it was Sunine. I've now confirmed that they saved our favourite trouble makers as well. I'm starting to wonder whether they should he locked up or not...**

** By the way, does anyone like the names of Sunine and Freed's children? **

**Thanks for all the views and comments. Don't be afraid to add one! Please be nice. Though any suggestions for improvement will be appreciated and I'm starting to worry I've got the rating wrong...**

**Surely only a few more chapters left?**

**Sorry to those wanting to read more of 'Tales Of Home' as well. I will to get around to it. I promise!**


	10. The Shadow Of Morgoth

**A bit short but enjoy anyway**

* * *

_A small room far away from the halls that predicted the fate of the intruders, two others sat and thought in a moody silence. Flopping down on to the bed in the corner, one of them spoke._

"_I want to help them."_

_The girl pranced over and prodded him._

"_What was he like?"_

"_Who?"_

"_The elf!"_

"_Oh."_

_After a few seconds he sat up and gazed at the door._

"_They were both really nice Ne. But my dad said we have to listen to the mayor. He says they're bad."_

_Pointing her chin up definitely, she crossed her arms. Then she sat down next to him._

"_I don't care, my mam would want us to help. The man was nice. It's not right to do what they do to people."_

_The boy looked at her sideways. He knew they would be doing this. She would never give in to the command, even if it was from authority. Ne was hard headed like that. Besides, Freed also wanted to help. Wasn't that the reason he had went to visit them in the first place? If anything, it had only strengthened his resolve._

_He would help._

"_They'll probably be put in the square. That's what they often do. And that's when we will get them out. It will be easier at night. Though we'll have to wait a day so we know when it's best to start. If it's not too late."_

_Leaping back off the bed he earlier collapsed on to, he turned back around to Sunine and held out his hand._

_Taking Freed's hand she leaped up._

"_Well, let's start then. Do you think there's time for any food. I'm awfully peckish."_

_**A WARM WELCOME**_

He hated this plan.

It was the single worst idea he had ever heard.

Therefore, it came to no surprise to him that it was that daft ranger and imbecile of an elf who had come up with it.

Gimli passed the stick of wood between his hands nervously, really wishing it was the handle of his axe instead of a flimsy, unlit wooden torch. Going over the plan in his head he couldn't help but point out all the flaws.

The fellowship and the villagers would carry it out. It was a small miracle the villagers would go near them let alone help! That woman really had some influence over the people here. Then they had lure the shadow into the village, because that wasn't risky. Somehow, they then had to encircle it with flaming torches being held by them without being possessed or something. Then they had to trap it until day where they could deal with it without it using the night as a strength. What could possibly go wrong. Oh, wait, also the villagers have no clue of the whole plan in case they reject it and cause a problem.

Did Gimli say he hated this plan?

Because he really, really hated this plan.

"I hate this plan."

Boromir looked at him out of the corner of his eye and smiled.

"It leaves a lot to be desired doesn't it."

A grunt was the only response Gimli gave him. Crossing his arms, Gimli narrowed his eyes at the border where a single fire pit remained cold. Several people lined the street from the entrance up to the centre, all holding fully luminescent sticks. Many of them looked confused. And young. Too young for such a plan.

Still, they did what was asked of them.

Gimli and Boromir were waiting to be part of the group that caught the shadow. Excepting the hobbits, who were moved out of concern for their welfare, all of the fellowship was prepared to do the potentially most dangerous job. And that said something. As Gimli said: the plan wasn't fool proof. And the entirety of the collection of people were, debatably, fools.

Gandalf was sitting on a bench, staff on one side, torch the other. He had been against the plan from the start but, unwilling to use magic, made no move to prevent it.

Glóin's son fought with his self control to keep himself from pacing.

What if the shadow didn't turn up? Did anyone consider this? Because Gimli wasn't waiting for a creature that wouldn't show up.

Two more hours in and Gimli had light his torch in preparation and sat with Frodo on the outskirts of the square.

"Do you think it's ever going to show up?"

Snapping out of his musings and switching thoughts to the question passed to him he pondered. It hadn't appeared yet. Maybe it knew it would be walking into a trap. Perhaps it had left or didn't care anymore. A few hours longer and the light of dawn would begin to rise.

"Some point."

It was the best answer he could give without seeming hopeless. To his surprise, Frodo laughed.

"Whatever's the matter?"

Straightening, Frodo looked at Gimli with true happiness in his eyes, something that was starting to to become less frequent.

"Nothing, nothing. Just the same effect as Gandalf's words have but without anywhere near as many of them. I wonder why he doesn't do anything."

Despite the urge to hold back his words Gimli knew Frodo was not a child and wasn't stupid.

"You know why. He won't put anything in danger."

Frodo's hand instinctively went to the chain around his throat and he seemed to wilt.

"I know. But I wish he would help. Maybe not for that awful Kerin, but Sunine and Freed don't deserve this. Neither do their children."

"Middle Earth must come first."

Seeing the effect his words had on the hobbit, Gimli ushered him towards Sam who, upon picking up on his master's distress, lead him off to cheer him up. He then went back to his stationary position waiting and let his mind wonder.

_**A WARM WELCOME**_

A call erupted from the gates and all the torches were pushed into a wall of light. The villagers could almost see the shadow pulse along the floor. Their boundary held, most of them too scared to move even if they wanted to, stuck to the spot in fear.

It squirmed along the path at an alarming pace. Never pausing but occasionally looping back. The road behind it was creeping up after it, shutting off with a merging beacon. It was silent but a deep, rough growl filled the village. The presence felt big but only a thin shadow snaked along the floor.

When Gimli saw it he didn't know what to think. Therefore he tried to function according to the plan without putting much thought in. He completed the circle and slowly it became trapped in a shrinking ring. Now the only thing to do was wait.

A weird feeling came over him. Almost like the shadow was watching him. Of course, that was impossible. The creature had no eyes. Then it appeared to shrink. It contained itself in a small ball in the center of its prison.

Over the few hours of darkness left, it did nothing but stay there. Gandalf too weary to approach before dawn.

Just as light broke over the hills and Gimli blinked the sleep away the shadow wisps started shrinking. Fixing his eyes on the smudge he called out to the istari.

"Gandalf! It's shrinking!"

He stumbled over behind Gimli holding a copper jar in one hand and staff in the other.

"Good, I just need to contain it now."

The hobbits crowded behind him, looking on in fascination. Gandalf opened his mouth to mutter words of power when the shadow burst.

Black shards shot into the air and a tornado grew. Tendrils striked out, causing the streets to crack and the villagers to scatter. Only two or three other then the fellowship remained, weapons drawn. Axe in hand Gimli inwardly sighed.

He really hated this plan.

* * *

**I hate exams. The next chapter may be shorter as well. Sorry for the cliffhanger. Well...**

**A warm welcome will happen. Not yet, but I can tell you that it will be in the Shire with Sam as requested. Please be patient.**


	11. In The Dark

**Finished the last of my science exams today. Only all the test to go...**

**This chapter had violence in it! You have been warned.**

**I am planning on there being two more chapters after this. I can't quite decided whether I can manage it though... We'll have to see.**

* * *

_Abeing strung up against posts they were left alone. Neither man nor elf spoke a word lest they make things worse for the other. The ropes were too tight and strong to give in so they waited and prepared themselves as well as they could for whatever would follow._

_Legolas was nervous. He had overheard what the men had intended to do to them. For Aragorn's sake he hoped it wasn't true. From what he had seen, the villagers had no problems taking things out on strangers. Countless times he had tried to catch Frago's eye to no effect. He may not be happy with things but wouldn't speak out. In all likelihood he would join in if it secured the safety of his son who had spoken out. No, they would be getting no help._

_Admittedly, it was probably suspicions for a man and elf to enter the village in the middle of the night. Even after that he made sure they were very private and secretive so really, it was unsurprising that this had happened._

_They weren't kept waiting long. One by one the centre filled with, for the most part men carrying various tools. Most were things like rope, pitchforks, knives, but Legolas dreaded to think what their purpose was. He very much doubted they were for farming._

_Upon hearing a gasp of pain, Legolas turned his head to see the tips of a pronged tool embedded in the dúnadan's thigh and someone else approaching him with a length of leather rope. Unable to turn away, Legolas watched as it flew to the ranger's back and he tensed at the unexpected blow._

_Just before the second blow, his head pulled to the side by a yellow toothed man. Ignoring him, Legolas closed his mind to all the sounds around him to the best of his ability. Seeing that his words fell on deaf ears, the man selected his own length of rope and repeatedly lashed out with it._

_Six times it broke the skin and the others left raw lines that stunt as the air hit them. Taunts and exclamations of anger sailed around them. Half of which was directed towards the ranger beside him. Still blocking them out Legolas cast his thoughts away from the village of Órinor and away from the people around him._

_A muffled hiss of pain assaulted his ears and freed him back to the present. His swift movement to look at his friend was cut off by another deep gash on his cheek that severed the braid that had fallen lose._

"_Don't look at him. You don't want to turn your back on us. Oh… you already have!"_

_In the few seconds it took for him to understand what the man meant a heavy blow fell across the length of his spine. Holding back a cry he prayed that no damage had been done. If it had there was no way he could escape and he wasn't leaving Aragorn to die. He knew he would never leave without him._

_The next injury that would hinder their hopes were jagged lacerations dug into the back of his calves. Fighting against the trembles in his legs that threatened to give out he gazed into the eyes of the possessed man. Another moan broke the link and he caught sight of Kerin beating Aragorn._

"_Estel!"_

_In Kerin's hand was a rope with shards of metal entwined in it. Each time it pulled away chunks of skin and tissue came with it and Aragorn was crying out softly now, almost unconscious from the blood loss. Fighting off the attempts to face him away, Legolas called out again._

"_Estel! No! Stop, please!"_

_Hearing the commotion he caused, Kerin turned and snarled._

"_You want your turn?"_

"_Leave him alone you coward!"_

_The man paused and moved away from his victim who audibly sighed and relaxed in relief. Lifting the whip he brought it down again on Legolas who grounded his mind against the pain._

"_Coward?"_

_The first few blows were always the hardest, after those it becomes more bearable._

"_Coming from one of the creatures that murdered my mother?!"_

_The severity of his other injuries paled in comparison but he couldn't cry out. It wouldn't help him stay awake for longer._

"_You couldn't know compassion if you tried."_

_He was starting to lose lucidity now. The profuse bleeding was sapping his mind of what it needed to operate._

"_Your 'friend' is nothing to you is he?"_

"_Estel…"_

_A dark blanket was smothering him and he could barely feel the searing pain that was tightening its grip on his body. He could only just see the blur of a face in front him. Some woman stepped forwards and addressed the crowd._

"_They have received enough punishment for today. If they make it to tomorrow you are to continue. It is the mayor's will."_

_One by one the centre emptied with, for the most part, satisfied men. They left the pair to their gradually fading thoughts. Legolas couldn't understand what they could've possibly done to receive this 'punishment' . Morals had clearly gone to the pigs._

_A layer of water on his skin told him it was raining. He couldn't remember when it started. His eyes drifted closed, not yet falling into oblivion he felt a bound hand reach for his own. Being tied so close together it was easy for the archer to take the ranger's outstretched hand in his._

_A scuffle amongst the downpour baited his eyes to open a sliver to see a small figure dashing away before they closed again._

_Too tired to care any longer he drifted._

_The rain pattered on the ground._

_**A WARM WELCOME**_

Everything was dark. After the shadow exploded pools of ink covered everything. Even the sun was blocked out. The reds and purples had been replaced and silence was overwhelming.

Pippin couldn't see even a millimeter in front of him. He was too scared to call or teach out to anyone even though he knew Merry was right beside him.

Nearly as overcoming as the fear was the annoyance.

Who's idea was this again?

Who said that light would be a weakness?

Who thought any of this could actually work?

Because Pippin was set on hitting them all day. Then, if that didn't satisfy him, he may push them off one of the cliffs for good measure.

In front of him someone gasped.

From what he remembered it was Frodo who stood there. Gathering his nerve he reached out. Then he let out a sigh of relief when he felt a familiar woven cloak on a hobbit sized body. Unfortunately, Frodo didn't take as much relief in the contact as Pippin did. He jumped and started trembling.

Pippin didn't know what to do. He didn't want to risk speaking but there was no other way of reaching out without frightening him more.

"Pip? Pippin? Is that your hand?"

Pippin was surprised at Frodo's voice and didn't respond immediately. It sounded almost as if it was behind a curtain or some other sort of veil that prevented the sounds from reaching him clearly, though he could hear his own heartbeat well enough.

"Pippin?"

"Yes. It's me."

It was a struggle to choke even those words out and he couldn't figure out how Frodo could keep on speaking like that. Promising himself he would be as brave as possible he tried again.

"I'm right behind you. Are you okay? Is anyone else here?"

"Pip!"

"Merry!"

The voice beside him and someone's hand fumbled on his shoulder. Having his cousins with him made him feel better. His fear decreased even more when a fourth voice rang.

"Master Frodo, do you know what's going on? Do you think the others still here?"

"I don't know Sam."

The darkness barely even hissed. If Pippin didn't know better he would say it wasn't there. They all huddled together, the only certain thing in all the nothingness. Remaining still and silent they waited.

Nothing happened.

Just as Pippin gave up hope of anything ever happening around them again he heard something.

A pair of footsteps.

No, not a pair.

Several pairs of feet were heading directly for them.

Groping for his sword that hung somewhere on his belt, Pippin heard them come to a stop. Unable to loosen the hilt from his waist he settled for the piece of dead wood he had with him from the useless barrier. Lashing out with it hard he felt it connect. Smiling in triumph he hissed to the hobbit on his right.

"Merry! I hit something!"

"Yes."

The voice didn't belong to Merry. It was deep, old and very, very, unamused.

"Now put that piece of wood down you foolish Took!"

"Gandalf!"

All the hobbit's chorused at once. Then they all started firing questions at him. Well, in all honesty, it was only Merry and Pippin doing that.

"What happened?"

"What do we do?"

"Can you see?"

"Where is it?"

"Where are the others?"

"Silence!"

They shut up immediately.

"I can not answer all your questions at once. The shadow was more powerful then we guessed. A mistake on my part. I should've expected as much. I don't know what we will do. No I can't see but it wasn't hard to find you with the racket you were making. I am unsure where it is, I imagine it's all around us. And as for the others, the entire fellowship is right here."

Looking around wildly before realising he couldn't actually see, Pippin very glad no-one saw it, he searched for a clue to the wizard's last words.

"Told you it was a stupid plan."

The gruffness of the voice identify the speaker as Gimli. Aragorn soon replied to him.

"It was not! Admittedly, whilst it may not be the most informed plan it wasn't stupid. No-one else came up with anything better."

A snort came from the dwarf.

""Give it up Estel. He is too stubborn to think otherwise. I assure you I agree. It's nowhere near one of your worst plans."

A small scuffle penetrated the dark before stopping as quickly as it had started.

"Enough you two, we need to-"

Gandalf's words were cut short as the dark somehow, though it hardly seemed possible, seemed to grow darker. The air was dense and muggy and breathing seemed like a chore. Pippin couldn't tell if he was hot or cold but knew that, if things didn't change soon, he would either burn or freeze to death.

"Merry? Gandalf?"

He could barely hear himself and the words were all but stolen away. All around him he heard what sounded like smothered screams. His fear grew.

Gasping, he doubled over as thousands of knives pierced his skin and poison burned through his veins. He could feel the tears in his eyes and could feel himself screaming but the sound wasn't there.

As each second passed the pain seemed to concentrate in certain spots. They appeared to be randomly spaced at first but after a while they seemed familiar. One spot of pain clung to where he had skewered his leg once after climbing a tree and another on his jaw where he had fallen after trying to steal one of Bilbo's pies made for Frodo's birthday. All of the pains originated from previous injuries but magnified to beyond his minds limit.

Through the closing doors of his mind he saw a white light and reached for it longingly. Words tumbled over him and filled the day. Blinking rapidly to become accustomed to the new feeling that was light, warmth and a painless freedom. Falling to his knees he noticed many of the others had also collapsed. Lots of the more experienced members of the fellowship were laying on the floor gasping for breath, recovering from their own torment.

With a sigh of relief and a hug from his kin he realised things were finally over.

* * *

**What do you think? Despite saying I didn't want to write a fanfic that changed the story when I started things I quite like it. Never expected to say that. I often find my writing slightly naff when I come back to it.**

**No cliffhanger this time! I don't think there will be any more in this fanfic.**


	12. Making Up

**Sorry the chapter's late. I'm not even going to bother making up excuses. Only one more left after this! Not that I'm counting down or anything.**

* * *

"_I think he is waking up. Should I continue?"_

"_Yes! We need to get going. It will be easier if they're awake."_

_With a groan Aragorn opened his eyes. He was aching all over and despite the voices being only whispers they echoed loudly in his head. His chin being rested against his chest meant he got a clear view of the small boy from earlier. Remembering what had happened and the protests from his friend he spoke out._

"_Legolas!"_

_His voice came out slightly weathered and choked his throat. Immediately, he was hushed._

"_Shh, you need to be quite. If you don't we may be found out. We're trying to get you both away. Sunine, have you finished?"_

"_Yes."_

_A small knife was passed between them and as Aragorn was cut down he saw an unconscious elf propped up by an eleven year old girl. It was luck he was so light, otherwise it would be an even greater struggle than it already was to keep up the tall being._

_Within minutes they left the open square in favour of the private back streets. Aragorn was trying to help Freed by hobbling along. The wound in his thigh left him limping and the rain that was streaming down stuck the remaining scraps of his tunic against the remaining tissue of his back. He didn't complain even though Freed's support irritated several of his injuries. It would be fair when over half of his body weight was being carried by someone half his size who wasn't complaining in the slightest. Every once in a while he did make sounds of discomfort and pain though. When he did Freed would adjust his grip and continue._

_As they neared the edge of the village Legolas finally woke up. He struggled slightly at first until he realised what was happening. Poor Sunine nearly dropped him._

_When they reached the end of the houses they made their way to the wall surrounding the village. It was quite a way from the gate so both Aragorn and Legolas were confused. Before long they smiled as a panel was pushed back to reveal a secret exit that had remained undetected._

_On the other side was a large forest, the one they had passed through when making their way to the village. They found a secure space and settled down. Sunine set down a sac on the floor beside them._

"_Inside are your packs and weapons as well as a few extra supplies. We have to leave now I'm sorry."_

_Legolas spoke up._

"_Not at all we wouldn't want you to get in trouble on our account. Thank you."_

"_Yes, thank you for all you've done. Especially since you barely even know us. What you've done is far greater than even the kindest would risk."_

_Shaking his head, Freed looked at Sunine._

"_It was the right thing to do. Hopefully, someday everyone else will be able to see that."_

"_I can't see my brother doing that any time soon."_

_After saying more thanks and goodbyes the pair were left in the trees as their friends went home. Gazing at the space they had vanished into, Aragorn sighed._

"_They are too wise for their age." Then turning to Legolas he hardened his glare. "Tell me what injuries you've got. I'm fixing them up. Don't complain."_

_After a brief effortless refusal Aragorn set to work._

_Legolas hadn't been beaten as badly as Aragorn so it was quite easy to fix the damage done to his back, though there was an incredible purple and blue mess forming along his spine. He was lucky that was the worst damage done especially as the movement may have worsened it. There were several other easily sorted cuts but his calves were another matter entirely. Each laceration was deep and appeared to be achieved with a partially blunt tool. How he had helped support himself was beyond Aragorn thought he wasn't really surprised. After a moment he set about stitching them._

_Once he had finished Legolas removed the leather strap placed in his mouth to stop him biting his tongue when the stitches were being put in place._

"_Alright, now it's your go."_

_Aragorn didn't even bother arguing. There was a look in his eyes that told him there would be no moving on this._

_His injuries were more numerous but not as severe as Legolas', excepting his back, and were quickly cleaned and patched up. Then, after eating they gathered themselves up to test in a more sheltered spot a few metres to the right of their camp._

_They had almost fallen asleep when Legolas bolted upright. Aragorn listed but couldn't hear what had startled him._

"_What is it?"_

_Legolas frowned for a while before responding._

"_Voices. We have to leave now!"_

_It took them seconds to get all of their things together. They then took off stealthy, heading North-East to Rivendell._

_Moving as fast as they were able, they followed a narrow path between the trees. Aragorn watched Legolas warily, hoping the stitches would hold out under the strain of movement. He would've preferred to have him rest several days even though it would've never been an option. They would just have to try and survive long enough to get to rest in the elven realm._

_After stomping through the forest for a while they reached a river. Aragorn could hear the voices now and they were getting nearer. They couldn't double back and going forwards seemed difficult._

"_There."_

_Legolas pointed to a series of tree branches that stretched to the other side of the river. Aragorn could tell that he intended for them to swing across it but was very doubtful. It would probably hold the weight of an elf but a man? With baggage?_

_There was no time to argue the matter as more cries of: "Over there!" fom pursuing villagers meant they had little choice but to try and cross._

_Legolas took the baggage and crossed first. He had made it halfway when Aragorn joined him. The elf made it across with no problems but the human had to stop art way. Hanging from his arms, he listened to the groaning of dead branches and didn't even get to call out before the branch gave shouts echoed in his mind before he plummeted into the water._

_He could hear everything but nothing all at once. He was being pulled to the bottom of the river and let out a breath as he was towed into a jagged rock. Blood blossomed in the water but he didn't see as he was already being carried further by the rapids. His lungs were burning and he clawed his way towards the surface. Upon breaking it he saw streaks of green leaves flying through the trees above. One rasping breath was all he was allowed before being dragged back under. This time he couldn't break the surface. He was stuck under the icy waves and it wasn't only the lack of oxygen that was sapping his strength. The cold coiled itself around him and made his eyelids heavy. His injuries had been reopened and it felt many other had joined them. There was nothing he could do but allow himself to be dragged along the bottom, and then the middle, of the pool. He could only hope Legolas would get away safely without him._

_Then he panicked._

_Legolas would never do that. He was most likely trying to follow him right now._

_With that thought in his mind he collided with a rock and lost consciousness._

_**A WARM WELCOME**_

A party was being thrown in the tavern. It was the first time in twenty-five years that the people from Órinor had been free of the shadow. Despite Gandalf's wishes to be off as soon as possible all of the fellowship was thoroughly enjoying themselves. They were passed drink after drink and it felt just too rude to refuse.

Boromir was sitting at a table with Gimli, Aragorn and Legolas. His head was slightly foggy and was reluctant to drink too much more lest he get a bad head for the early start in the morning. He still couldn't figure out how they had been convinced to stay an extra day but was glad if it meant the hobbits could rest more. Frodo in particular hadn't been getting enough sleep recently.

The woman he remembered to be called Sunine came over and sat down with them. She appeared to be struggling to find the right words. Both him and Gimli felt uncomfortable.

They may be missing parts of the story in Órinor but what they knew was probably too much already.

Neither of the three glanced their way as a means of asking them to leave so made no move to get up. There was a silence for a little while that was quickly remedied by the woman.

"Thank you. Not just for my sake but the entire village's. What you did won't be forgotten. What all of you did."

She added the last part looking at Boromir and Gimli, who waved her thanks beside. The other two looked each other in silent conversation before the dúnadan spoke.

"We were simply repaying a debt. You would've definitely done the same."

She blushed and for a moment looked like a young girl who had been praised by someone they looked up to.

"Well you know… It's been nice to see you both again anyway. Especially since things parted on bizarre terms. Though I did think you were dead. We were later told you had drowned."

Legolas laughed.

"No. That was the ranger that nearly drowned. We were worried as well. I take it you were never caught. I suppose no-one would suspect two children of creating an escape plan. I'm also glad to finally meet you properly."

"You didn't know each other?"

The words came out before Boromir could stop them. Thankfully no-one took it as an offence which could've been easy to do. Sunine laughed this time.

"No I met Strider beforehand but only saw Legolas when Freed and I were helping then escape. It was a short meeting and he was unconscious for about half of it."

Looking to Legolas he wondered what response the elf would give and was almost disappointed when it was a mere shrug of his shoulders. Instead Aragorn spoke for him.

"He didn't even bother to help when he awoke and just allowed Sunine to carry him."

Small grinns were forming as everyone predicted a minor argument.

"Oh yes. Coming from the man who was unconscious for several days on more than one occasion and always made me drag him back to Rivendell."

"That wasn't that many times only…"

"Only?"

"Only as many times as you… Only as many times as you…"

"That's what I thought."

"Only as many times as you have caused it."

They had reached a stalemate of sorts. Legolas couldn't answer without incriminating himself. Boromir guessed it was really Aragorn who had won. And he knew it. There was a call from over the tavern and before a scuffle could break out Sunine excused herself.

"Well as lovely as this is, I must be going. Thank you. And it's been a pleasure meeting you all."

They finished their drinks and sat there doing nothing. Of course it wasn't long until they had been replaced.

Someone else weaved their way through the crowd towards them and Boromir started to rise.

"No. Sit."

Aragorn looked him in the eye before he turned to the approaching man.

"Kerin."

His voice was ice. Both of the longtime friends had steel hard eyes and Boromir would've turned away if he was on the receiving end.

He didn't know what he expected but Kerin bowed his head in apology.

"I don't expect anything. I just wanted to admit I was wrong and say I am sorry."

He went to turn away but was stopped.

"Wait. Just tell me one thing. Was it worth it?"

Boromir watched as Kerin faced Legolas, who's eyes had thawed. He thought then answered decisively whilst walked away.

"Yes."

Legolas looked content and ignored the confused looks he was receiving. Then he drained his mug and accepted another before finishing that one as well.

Boromir had left the bar and was gazing into the night. The day had gone by very quickly. He would be glad to put this whole Órinor problem behind them. Nothing ever seemed to go smoothly. What a miracle it would be if the rest of their quest passed without incident. With that he walked off to his room to sleep.

* * *

**The second part wasn't that long. Sorry about that. I enjoyed writing the first part though.**

**One of the lines near the end may be confusing but I promise it will be explained next time.**

**Please stick with it. Not long left!**


	13. To Mordor

**Sorry it's late. I struggled to find out the best way to finish the story. Tell me what you think!**

* * *

_Legolas was pleased Aragorn hit a rock._

_Under any other circumstance things may have been entirely different,but for once, he was glad. Swinging through the trees was the only way he could move along with a half decent speed so he would've never been able to catch up otherwise. After dismounting from the trees he worked his way over to the shipwrecked ranger._

_He only succeeded in getting his head above water before his strength started to wane. The waterlogged ranger was gradually being hoisted out of the water but the strain was reopening several of his wounds. By the time he was on top of the rock and out of the water Aragorn wasn't the only one bleeding. Each of his movements were slow and painful. He was leaning over Aragorn and had just confirmed he was still breathing when a blade was pushed to his throat._

"_Move away, slowly."_

_Regretting he hadn't paid more attention to his surroundings, Legolas did what was asked. He was unsurprised to see Kerin on the opposite side of the knife._

"_Now. What to do with you."_

_He could've fought. Legolas could've tried to escape once again. But that would mean leaving Aragorn behind. That wasn't an option after what it took to reach him._

"_You can do what you want to me but leave Estel alone. Let him go."_

"_You aren't in a position to make demands."_

"_Please…"_

_Legolas hated begging. He could barely make himself say anymore. But for Aragorn he would give it a go if it meant he would live. It wasn't his place to die here. Swallowing his pride further, he tried again._

"_Please. Just let him go."_

"_How did you escape?"_

_He knew he couldn't tell him that. Freed was one thing but Sunine was his sister. How far would he go in his anger? Ignoring the fact that Kerin rejected his plea, he tried to distract the man from his question._

"_Let Estel go, he's done nothing to you."_

"_Nothing?"_

_Legolas could feel the anger radiating off of him and prayed he hadn't said anything wrong._

"_You broke into my village!"_

"_We were invited."_

"_You caused a problem."_

"_We kept to ourselves."_

"_You lied!"_

"_No."_

_Kerin smirked as he moved in front of Legolas._

"_Exactly my point."_

_Brushing one hand through his hair he almost laughed._

"_You really think I don't know what your kind is like? You killed my mother!"_

"_No. I didn't kill your mother. Estel certainly didn't. We aren't them."_

_He seemed to freeze and Legolas took his distraction to check on Aragorn. His breathing was lessening and heart rate slowing. Dragging him away from the river Kerin spluttered at him._

"_I never said you could do that!"_

_Snapping back, Legolas' eyes never left Aragorn._

"_Well you weren't doing anything and he's dying."_

_Ignoring the man, he set about clearing the water from Aragorn's lungs. It took longer then he would've liked._

_As soon as he was stable, Legolas sighed and leant back. Sensing he was being watched he turned to the innkeeper's son. He seemed to be struggling with some sort of inner turmoil so returned to the unconscious figure and healed his wounds for a second time that night. His injuries were worse than before but it was it was mostly the combined effect of those previous and the river that had Legolas worried. He was still too cold and not quite out of danger but if he could get to Rivendell things should be alright._

_Gathering the packs, he hoisted up the dúnadan and started forwards before Kerin could try to stop him._

_He didn't get far under the weight of his charge and very much needed supplies. In fact, he only made it a few feet before collapsing, the stitches in his calves well and truly torn._

_Struggling to get up again he was surprised when half of the weight was lifted for him. Glancing sideways he saw Kerin determinedly looking ahead and looping Aragorn's arm over his shoulders. Murmuring under his breath he helped carry Aragorn North-East._

"_This better be worth it."_

_Over the course of an hour they trudged through the overgrown forest. When they came to a clearing Kerin stopped abruptly._

"_I'm not going any further. It's a shame you drowned but there was nothing I could do to retrieve the bodies. We'll never see you again. No one will ever know of this."_

_With that he gently removed Aragorn's arm and strode back off into the trees. Gathering his strength Legolas gritted his teeth and carried the man home._

_When Aragorn awoke he was very confused. From what he remembered he fell in a river and was in a lot of pain but now he was warm and comfortable, covered in satin sheets. On the other side of the room sat Legolas, covered in a blanket and deeply asleep. At the twist of a doorknob he looked towards the door to see his second father, Elrond, enter. Ignoring the slight ache in his muscles and swirling of his vision he sat up._

"_What happened?"_

_It was nothing more than a whisper so the archer would remain asleep. The elven lord came over to him and pushed Aragorn back into his pillows._

"_Rest Estel. You are still healing. Legolas returned with you two days ago. You've healed remarkably well in that time."_

"_Legolas carried me back?"_

"_Yes, and it wasn't easy smelly human."_

_Aragorn jumped. Legolas was now fully awake and retorting fondly. The elf tried to get up before Elrond gave him a withering look and he settled down again._

"_How did you manage it?"_

"_Well, despite what Elrond says, I can walk around just fine."_

_Noticing the small smile he was supresing, Aragorn wasn't surprised when the Noldor elf took the bait._

"_You won't be walking for two weeks. Even then not with help."_

_And then, after setting down two separate painkillers by his patients, Elrond swept out of the room. Exchanging looks they burst out laughing. They were both glad to have survived another crazy situation._

_**A WARM WELCOME**_

Frodo, for once, wasn't thinking about the ring. His thoughts were on the villagers they helped. Frodo knew he hadn't done much, if anything, but couldn't help feeling almost proud. Maybe one day he could look back and say he had saved many others. If he didn't die beforehand.

He still had many questions about the previous day. Some included why Merry and Pippin insisted on getting drunk and who had sneaked another blanket into his pack and when.

However, his biggest question was: what had Gandalf done? And he didn't mean the spell. Why had he used magic when he was firmly against it. When he asked the wizard himself he just looked at him and said:

"It wasn't much. Anyway, dead people can't complete quests."

Frodo knew he was right but wondered what kind of power he must have to class whatever he did was 'not much'. Either way, he was glad. They may actually have a chance if Gandalf was as powerful as he seemed.

He was cradling his uneaten meal in his hands. It was cold again and it was dark without a fire. There was barely any conversation other than a few grumbles from the ones with hangovers. Things had pretty much settled back into the routine it had before Órinor. The main difference being that now they had packs full of supplies. Though some were still complaining about leaving the alcohol behind.

It had been a quiet day without incident or quarrel. Things seemed to be fixed between the various uncomfortable relationships but who knew how long that would last. There were less dark or strained looks but sometimes they were nearly there.

Of course, there were still petty arguments but only between friends. Aragorn and Legolas were the main generators of these but Merry and Pippin were good rivals.

Sam, being as loyal as ever, was carefully watching him to make sure he was okay. And he was. Somehow he felt more prepared. He could feel the cold metal of the ring in his fingers but didn't care. They would get it to Mordor or die trying.

* * *

**It's finally over. It may have taken a while but I think it was worth it. Thank you everyone for taking time to read my fanfic. Further down are how I came up with some of my own characters' names.**

**I am especially thankfully to ****RosieCotton3791 and ****MariaJulietBituin for your generous reviews. I don't think I could've done as much without the encouragement and help you gave me.**

**Names:**

**Sunine: I took this from the words sunny and sunshine. I wanted her to seem warm, caring and full of life.**

**Freed: It came from the idea of freeing Aragorn and Legolas.**

**Eldor: I thought in memory they may have taken the EL from EsteL and the DOR from Strider.**

**Leihla: Very loosely based on Laeg the Sindarin word for green which is the start of Legolas' name.**

**The names Kerin, Frago and Mrs Helroy were made up on the spot and have no meanings to them.**

**The next chapter of Tales Of Home will be coming out within the next two weeks with any luck!**


End file.
